Private Academy
by Attack on Titans
Summary: Naruto is the new kid in school. He's dating one of the most hottest boys in the school. But someone threatens to get in the way of their love. Will this person manage to destroy their relationship? Itachi/Naruto, Saskue/Deidara
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Naruto will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

In the Hidden in the Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki was preparing for his first day at Namikage Private Boys School. Naruto didn't want to go, but if he didn't Lady Tsunade will make him. Lady Tsunade is the principal and Naruto's grandmother. As he got dress for school, he wore the school's uniform. His uniform was a white button down school shirt, a black sweater with the school's logo on the left side, a red tie, and khaki pants with dress shoes.

Now, Naruto didn't mind the uniform, but it wasn't him. Naruto decided to wear his favorite spiked dog collar, and his chained belt that hangs over his left pocket.

Naruto is a seven-teen years old. He has blonde hair that's bright as the sun. He has three whiskers like marks across his face. His skin was pale and smooth. Last but not least, his eyes were as blue as the sea. When he finishes getting dress, he headed down stairs. He grabs his bag and started his journey to school.

"I can't believe Tsunade is making go to this dumbass school."

_*sighs*_

"The worst part is that I don't know anyone there. Also, my best friend isn't going to be there."

* * *

Meanwhile at the school, two students were heading to the principal's office.

"It's good to see you gentlemen again," said Lady Tsunade.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga, you two shall be paired with new roommates for today before orientations."

"What!" Sasuke yelled.

"Lady Tsunade," Neji interrupted, "we've always had a room to ourselves."

"Well, not today or tomorrow nor the rest of the year," Tsunade replied.

"We have two students coming in. Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku; I expect you two to treat them with respect."

"Sasuke, can I have your attention?"

Sasuke turns to the principal with a look of anger. He did not; no he could not share a room with another student. The dorm room belonged to him and him only.

"Naruto will be sharing a room with you, and Neji, Gaara will be with you."

Neji complained over and over.

"This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening.

Lady Tsunade thought both boys were being . She believe that this would be a good experience for them.

"Oh it's happening, and I expect you two to be on your best behavior."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

As Naruto approach the school, he spotted red hair. Naruto only knew one person with red hair.

"No, there's no way that he's here."

Naruto ran into the school yard, which was enormous, there where blossom trees around the entire school. The school yard had different seating arrangements. Everywhere you look there are little cliques. At one table, you have the jock and their huge ego. The table over from them is the cheerleaders with their skimpy outfits.**_ I mean who wear skirts that little; that is disgusting. I bet that they think they can get any guy they want. Sluts._**

He rushed pass the students into the open field in the school yard. He searched the yard, and notices that the red-head sitting under the blossom tree. He walks up to him, slowly approaching the student. The student notices a shadow over him and raises his head.

"Gaara!"

A smile appeared on his face. Naruto hugged Gaara tightly. This annoyed him to the fullest. Sure he misses his foolish, goofy friend, but he wasn't the compassionate type.

"Naruto," said Gaara.

"Yes."

"Can you please, get away from me?"

Gaara pushed Naruto away causing him to pout. He hasn't seen Gaara since middle school. Gaara moved due to his family business. His family owned an oil business. We've been friends since we were six years old. After he moved, Naruto felt the loneliness that haunted his sleep. Gaara knew the same loneliness Naruto felt.

"That's so mean. I haven't seen you in years and this how you treat me," Naruto pouted.

"Naruto," Gaara said, "I missed you too, but I don't hug."

Naruto laughed at the expression that he saw on his friend face. Naruto will admit, he's annoying sometimes, but that's what people love about him.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara approached the principal's office, well Naruto's grandmother's office. Lady Tsunade adopted Naruto when his parents died. People from earlier schools ask him about his family, but he refused to tell them anything. Tsunade didn't adopt him immediately. He went through a few foster homes. Most of the foster families abused him. She had no clue until saw the bruises; there was so much pain in his eyes. She then had taken Naruto under her care.

"Hi Jii-chan," Naruto shouted.

"Naruto," Tsunade said furiously.

The anger in her voice struck fear into Naruto. He knew that saying the wrong things to her can really piss her off. He remembers the last time someone said something wrong to jii-chan. The guy came up missing for two weeks. The police later found him in his home. He was sitting in the corner; hair was white as if he saw a demon or something.

"It's good to see you Gaara. How's the family business?"

"Well, thanks for asking. Although sitting through the meetings I wish that I'm dead."

* * *

While Lady Tsunade and Gaara was having a conversation, he notices that there were to more students in the room. They looked around the same age, but one looked more feminine. The other student was like some kind of Goth freak. He had black hair in the shape of some animal. His eyes were black orbs that can look into your soul. He's taller than Naruto, at least 5'5. Naruto was only 5'3. The guy or girl next to him was the same height as the first guy. Except his hair was long Cocoa River; at least to mid-section of his back. His eyes were like pearls, giving the fact that they're white. They both seem as if they were the same age.

"Who's the emo and white-eyed chick?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Naruto had no clue that he piss off Sasuke. Sasuke was three seconds from killing the blonde headed dobe. A smirk came upon his pale face. **_Maybe I can have some fun with this Uzumaki person. Maybe I can make him my new pet for the year; make his life a living hell._**

"Who did you say dobe?"

Naruto couldn't believe at what the Goth freak called him. Now he was just ready to kick this bastard high mighty ass. The smirk on Sasuke's face just pisses Naruto off even more. **_I can't believe that is bastard just insulted me. Who do he thinks he is?_**

**"**Who are you calling dobe, teme?"

Now this really pisses of Sasuke, but intrigued at the same time. He never had anyone with so much spirit. Before Sasuke can say anything, Naruto's stomach growled. Naruto blushed. Gaara was staring at Naruto while Tsunade was trying not to laugh. Neji and Sasuke smirked at the expression upon the blondes face.

"Naruto," said Tsunade, "these two students are Sasuke and Neji. They will be you and Gaara's new roommates."

Naruto and Gaara were shock. They planned to them to share a dorm room. They always been together; they're best friends. Naruto was sad by the fact that him Gaara wouldn't be in the same room. Gaara noticed the look upon his face, as well as Tsunade. Gaara, Tsunade, and Naruto's boyfriend knew about Naruto's past. Tsunade know that he's not good with strangers. Not only was he abused physically, but sexually too. Neji and Sasuke notice the fear in Naruto's eyes. Before any one could say anything, Gaara step in.

"Naruto, are you okay with this arrangement?"

"I'm fine Gaara, really."

Gaara didn't believe him so he decide to play the "Lover's Game." He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Everyone was curious about what he was doing. Naruto was more curious than anyone in the room.

"Hey," Gaara greeted," how far are you from the school? It's about Naruto. Yeah we had a problem and he's not taking it very well. We're in the principal's office right now; we're about to head to the dorm rooms. The room number is 320. Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Everyone started to head to Sasuke's room 320. However, Naruto was curious about who Gaara was taking to on the phone. Naruto knew all of Gaara's friends, so how come he didn't know the one on the phone. Was it someone that he meets over the years? The phone call was really getting under Naruto's skin. He had to know who was on the phone.

"Gaara, who was that you were talking just now," asked Naruto.

Gaara replied, "You'll see."

**_Damn Gaara and his puzzling responses. Why can't he tell me who it was? Oh Itachi, I wish you were here. I have someone to help me with this arrangement. I never was with anyone else other that Gaara. My last few homes left a horrifying mark on me. I never felt so terrified in my life._**

As they approached the door, Sasuke turned back to Naruto. He notices a sad look in his eyes. It was as if he was trapped in darkness. His entire atmosphere has changed. **_What happened to him to change his entire_**** mood?** Sasuke decided not to stay on the subject to long. He walked up to the door and unlocked it.

* * *

As Sasuke open the door, he froze. Neji concerned for his friend went towards the door. When he looked in the room, he couldn't believe who was sitting on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke was furious.. He wanted to kill the next person who touches him. Before he could say or do anything, Naruto pushed pass him and Neji.

"Itachi!"

Naruto ran towards him and kissed him. Itachi happily returned the kiss, which shocked Neji and Sasuke. The kiss was filling with passion, lust and desire. Naruto moaned, the lost of oxygen became too great; forcing the two apart. Naruto's was panting, desperately trying catch his breathe. His face was flushed, making him look irresistible. Itachi went back to kissing Naruto. On the other hand, Tsunade was embarrassed by the entire show, along with Neji. However, Sasuke was beyond pissed. Gaara on the other hand has had enough of the free show.

* * *

"Get a room you two," Gaara said.

Itachi hearing the response decides to stop the make out session between him and his fox. He stared at Naruto, trying to control every itch of his body to not jump the little fox here and now.

"Oh trust me, I plan to."

Naruto turned red as a cherry. Itachi notices and smirk, knowing what Naruto was thinking. Sasuke was trying him hardest not to tear his brother into a million pieces. **_How in the hell does my brother know Naruto? Or the fact that he's gay along with Naruto? Why in the hell is he here anyway; what the phone call. That Gaara kid must have told him to come here for Naruto. I had enough of this!_**

"Itachi," Sasuke shouted, "why in the fuck are you here?


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Itachi heard the little commit and no that it's no other than is little brother.

"Hello nii-san."

Sasuke scowled at the fact that he was called nii-san. He hated the fact that he was related to Itachi. His parents always idolize Itachi over him. Everyday for seventeen years, everything was a competition. Naruto was surprised at the fact that Itachi had a little brother.

"Wait, Sasuke's your little brother?"

"Why yes he is, I thought you would've known," Itachi leans to Naruto ear, "after all that time you spent at my place."

Naruto shivered. "Well, it's kind of hard to stay focus when you're near or around me."

Although Tsunade loved the love fest between to two, there was too much tension between the brothers.

"Well," interrupted Tsunade, "this has been fun, but you our have to get settled and meet the teachers and others students. Classes are canceled for the next two days. This will give you four a chance to get familiar with campus. I said all that needs to be said; I bid you four a good bye."

* * *

After the principal left every one went down to the cafeteria, including Itachi. Neji thought this would be a good time to get to know Gaara. He has taken a liking to him. So he decided to start a conversation with him.

"Hey your Gaara, I'm Neji."

Gaara hesitated at first, but he did take a liking to him. He figure that he might well get to know Neji. He really didn't like meeting new people. He gets nervous very easily. Sasuke however was wondering why his brother was so attracted to the dobe. He turned around and gotten a better look at Naruto._** Huh, the dobe isn't bad looking. He is almost lean as a female. No wonder the male students were going on about a female student. His eyes were the purest of blues I ever seen. His hair was bright as the sun. He really is breathe-taking.**_

"Teme, does this school have a music room?"

_**Then again, the dobe does have a mouth on him.**_

"Why yes there is, why do you ask dobe?"

"Can you take us there?"

"Uhh, fine. You guys go ahead; I'm going to take dobe to the music room."

"Hold on," Gaara interrupted, "if Naruto goes, I go."

So everyone went to the music room.

* * *

When they made it to the music room, Naruto notices a grand piano. Sasuke wonder what the dobe was doing. Gaara searched the room and found a violin. He began to tune it. Now Neji was the curious. Before anyone can ask questions, they heard a beautiful song. They looked and saw Naruto singing.

_Naruto sings:_

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

_Gaara sings:_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_Naruto &amp; Gaara sings:_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing. WARNING LEMON AHEAD IN BOLD LETTERS. If you don't like it DO NOT READ!**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Neither one of them noticed the crowd of students gathered in the hallway. The roar of applause caught their attention. Their face turned red as cherries, which caused Sasuke and Neji hearts to skip a beat. Itachi walked up to Naruto. They shared a passionate kiss. Naruto on the other hand, was losing his patience. He hasn't seen Itachi lately and he needed Itachi now.

"You haven't lost your touch at all Naruto."

Naruto lean up to Itachi ear and whispered lustfully into his ear.

" I still have the key to your house. I need you now Itachi."

Naruto bit Itachi ear, sending shiver up his spine. Itachi wanting to waste no time decided it was time to leave now.

"Well," Itachi said, "it's been fun but we have to be somewhere ."

Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm before he could say bye.

Itachi grabbed Naruto and they left without saying anything else. Everyone else just watch the couple dashed out the room. They went on with the tour of the school. Neji and Gaara went on without Sasuke, giving the fact that he wanted to punch any one by now. He just decided to go mess around with one of the cheerleaders, hoping that it take his mind off of Naruto.

* * *

A door burst open with Itachi and Naruto coming in with an intense kiss. Naruto moaned as Itachi kissed up and down his neck. Naruto moaned, begging for Itachi to do more.

"Ah, Itachi bedroom now."

**Lemon**

Itachi picked up Naruto, and carry him to the bedroom .He drops Naruto on to the bed. Naruto moans were music to Itachi ears. Naruto knows that Itachi loves to tease his hands down the blonde's back, Itachi slipped his hands under Naruto's shirt, stroking his back softly, delighting in the silky feeling of the blonde's skin. For his part, Naruto gripped Itachi's hair tightly, mewling softly against the elder's mouth. Frantically working his lips against the raven's, Naruto didn't stop to think about what he is doing, he just kept doing it. The heavy taste assaulting his mouth, the sinful tongue, the deliciously soft caresses… he needed it. He needed Itachi, not only physically… he needed his love, the first love he had ever received. He needed his soft promises to love the fox forever, to stay by the fox forever, and to protect the fox forever.

As Itachi slid his mouth down to Naruto's neck, tasting the skin there eagerly, sucking and biting quickly, he marked his sunshine enthusiastically.

Gasping as the raven reached a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, Naruto gripped the Uchiha's hair tighter. Arching into the mouth that was currently teasing his collarbone, Naruto tossed his head from side to side.

"I-Itachi…" He moaned. "S-So good…"

Itachi looked deep into Naruto's eyes, black orbs filled with love, possessiveness and, overall, happiness. Drifting his lips gently over the kitsune's face, he smiled as the blonde's breathing hitched.

"I love you, Naruto…" Itachi murmured, kissing down the blonde's face.

"Yes," Naruto breathed.

Pulling Itachi's lips back to his, Naruto allowed him to place a soft gentle kiss on his lips, relishing in the love and affection conveyed in the simple action. Itachi left the kiss simple for a moment, before succumbing to his selfish desires and deepening it. Running his hands over the blonde's chafed wrists; Itachi broke the kiss in order to draw them to his mouth, kissing the abused flesh tenderly.

"Naruto…" he whispered.

Naruto hushed the Uchiha, pulling free his wrists in order to bring the raven down into his arms.

Itachi nuzzled Naruto's neck lightly before eyeing the jacket covering the upper half of his sunshine. Fingering the zip, the Uchiha prodigy looked up at the blonde, silently asking permission. Naruto nodded; a lazy smile on his face. Itachi slowly undid the shirt, eyes devouring every inch of pale flesh revealed, narrowing at the sight of the white tank top hiding his sunshine's chest. To his surprise, Naruto sat up suddenly, shrugging off the jacket and reaching for the top. Tugging it over his head, Naruto tossed it off into a corner of the room before lying back down, smiling up Itachi. Itachi leant in to kiss his sunshine softly, his hands trailing over the blonde's chest. Lowering his lips down onto the blonde's chest, Itachi smiled as he heard Naruto's heart speed up. Making his way down to the blonde's nipples, Itachi took the left one into his mouth, almost smirking as Naruto gasped slightly, arching up into Itachi's mouth. Feeling the proof that the blonde was indeed enjoying his ministrations poking him, Itachi busied one hand with the other nipple, the other massaging Naruto's hard stomach.

"Yes…" Naruto whispered, rubbing Itachi's shoulders. "Oh ye- ngh!"

Delighting in the moans released by his blonde, Itachi gently grinded his hips into Naruto's, moaning in unison with his sunshine as their clothed hardness came in to contact. Moving further down Naruto's chest, Itachi lavished his stomach with attention, dipping his tongue into the blonde's navel. Smiling at the blonde's wanton whimper, Itachi moved further south, swiping his tongue over the area of skin peeking above the kitsune's pants. Naruto moaned, bucking his hips up, brushing his member against Itachi's again. Itachi sat back, pulling his top off hurriedly as Naruto watched through lust-fogged eyes. Dropping his hands to Naruto's pants, Itachi looked back up at the blonde.

"Itachi…" Naruto began, uncertainty in his voice. Kissing the blonde deeply, Itachi smiled down at him.

"Don't worry Naru-chan," he whispered. "I'll be gentle; I don't want to hurt you, my kitsune."

Naruto frowned, still unsure.

"Don't c-call me that," he panted as Itachi rubs his member through his pants. "Naruto-_kun _is b-bad enough!"

"But Naru-_chan_," Itachi purred. "It suits you so well…"

Frowning at the raven, trying to ignore the pressure on his hard member, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Not Naru-chan," he said firmly. "Anything _but _that."

Grinding down on his blonde again, Itachi swiftly undid the kitsune's pants.

"Anything but Naru-chan," the raven agreed. "Very well."

Raising himself above the blonde, Itachi removed the kitsune's pants and boxers quickly before settling back onto his sunshine's thighs. Looking his blonde over hungrily, Itachi decided he had to remove his own pants quickly, as they were becoming painfully tight. Only one word could describe his blonde: beautiful.

Naruto, nervous under Itachi's gaze, tried to cover himself, blushing scarlet.

"H-Hey!" He cried, looking away. "I-I'm not go-gonna be th-the only o-one naked!"

Delighted as his blonde's suggestion, Itachi raised himself, stripping himself quickly. Snatching up Naruto's hands, Itachi laced his fingers with the blonde's, looking him over hungrily, noting with amusement that Naruto was trying _not _to look.

"My kitsune…" Itachi whispered. "You're more beautiful than I could have ever predicted."

Turning scarlet, Naruto looked back at the raven, unable to speak. Itachi smiled softly, leaning in and kissing the blonde softly.

"I love you, Naruto," Itachi murmured. "I love you so much, more than you could ever imagine…"

Before Naruto could speak, Itachi claimed his mouth, devouring it greedily, slipping his tongue in to explore the waiting cavern. Grinding his bare member down on the blonde's, Itachi moaned loudly as their erections came into contact, as did Naruto.

"I-Itachi…" Naruto whispered, breaking the kiss. The blonde's words sang through Itachi's ears like music.

"Naruto…" he moaned."

Unable to convey his feelings with words, Itachi simply kissed the blonde again. While Naruto was preoccupied with his mouth, Itachi freed his hands, trailing them down to his sunshine's member. Taking the heated flesh into his hand, Itachi smiled as the blonde broke the kiss, moaning loudly. Looking up into the Uchiha's black orbs, Naruto bucked desperately into the hand, wanting more of the incredible passion flowing through him. Itachi left his hand still, smiling down at his blonde.

"What do you say, Naruto?" Itachi asked softly. Naruto glared at him. "Well?"

"P-Please…" Naruto whispered. Itachi smiled.

"What was that?" He asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"P-Please!" He cried louder. " Itachi! Touch me!"

Moaning softly, Itachi pumped his hand, slowly at first, but faster and faster. Naruto moaned louder and louder, music to Itachi's ears. The louder Naruto moaned, the faster Itachi pumped, Naruto figured that out quickly, and stopped holding his moans in. Itachi saw that the blonde was close, and removed his hand.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried. "W-Why did y-you stop!?"

Swooping in, Itachi kissed the blonde deeply.

"It's ok, my little kitsune" Itachi whispered. "We're just getting started."

Blushing deeply, Naruto nodded. Itachi spread the blonde's legs, inspecting him. Naruto squeaked, trying to close his legs. Itachi smiled, keeping the legs apart.

"Itachi!" Naruto hissed. "Get on with it or let me close my legs!"

Itachi smiled wider, rubbing the blonde's legs.

"As you wish," he whispered. Raising three fingers to the blonde's lips, Itachi left them there, waiting. Naruto eyed them for a moment, going cross-eyed, before licking them curiously. A muffled moan drew his attention back to Itachi. Taking the fingers into his smiling mouth, Naruto watched the look of lust grow on Itachi's face. Sucking lightly on the fingers, Naruto was rewarded with another moan. Sucking harder, running his fingers over the three digits eagerly, Naruto coated them quickly.

Freeing his fingers, Itachi gave Naruto a hungry look. Seeing the love on his Naruto face, Itachi leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"If you'd kept that up, I'd have come simply from watching you," Itachi whispered huskily. Naruto turned scarlet, unable to speak. "Forgive me, but I couldn't help but imagine those plump lips wrapped around another part of my anatomy…"

Squeaking, Naruto buried his face into Itachi's neck, highly embarrassed. Itachi chuckled, the sound reverberating through into Naruto's chest.

Itachi wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Ignoring the raven, Naruto pulled back and took Itachi's drying fingers into his mouth again. Sucking on them furiously, Naruto scraped his teeth over the digits before spitting them out. Itachi smiled at that.

"Don't sulk, " he crooned. "Although you look adorable when you do…"

Trailing his fingers down to Naruto's entrance, Itachi teased the rim with his first finger, loving the hitch in Naruto's breath. Pushing the first finger in, Itachi winced as Naruto bit his lip.

"Does it hurt?" He asked concerned. His concern was rewarded with a haughty glare.

"I'm fine," Naruto reminded him. "I-I've fe-felt much wo-worse. It ju-just feels we-weird…"

Not liking the thought of his sunshine in pain, Itachi kissed him softly, adding another finger. Scissoring them, Itachi trailed his tongue down Naruto's neck lightly, surprising a giggle out of the blonde. Adding the third and final finger, Itachi sucked on Naruto's neck as the blonde squirmed on Itachi's fingers. Thrusting his fingers in and out of the blonde's tight heat, Itachi ran his fingers over something that felt… different…

"Ahh!" Naruto cried out. "Oh _there_!"

Prodding the spot again, Itachi smirked at the loud moan Naruto emitted. Removing his fingers, Itachi ignored the annoyed look the blonde gave him and calmly spat on his palms. Moving his hands down to coat his member, he froze as Naruto knocked them away. The blonde sat up, pushing Itachi back.

Before the raven could question the kitsune's actions, Naruto swooped in, taking Itachi's member in his mouth smoothly. Itachi released a strangled gasp, grabbing Naruto's hair with one hand, leaning back on the other to keep himself upright. Working his tongue quickly, Naruto bobbed his head back and forth, coating Itachi's member fast. Itachi's hands tightened in Naruto's hair, his pale hand engulfed by the sun-colored locks. Naruto ran his tongue around the heated flesh in his mouth, oddly enough liking the taste.

Releasing Itachi's member, Naruto wiped his mouth quickly, flashing Itachi a bright smile. Itachi stared at the blonde, slightly dazed, before leaning forward to capture his mouth deeply. Slipping his tongue straight in, Itachi pushed the blonde back, spreading his legs quickly. Breaking the kiss, Itachi positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Naruto," he whispered. "A-Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded, gripping Itachi's shoulders tightly.

"Yes," he whispered. "Go…"

"O-Once I start, I won't stop," Itachi warned. "N-Not until y-you're completely mine."

Naruto reached up, pulling Itachi down into a soft kiss.

"I already am completely yours," he said with a soft smile. "My body, mind and soul. Determination burning in his eyes, Itachi kissed the blonde deeply.

Nodding, Naruto wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. Itachi gripped the blonde's hips and began to push in slowly. Naruto frowned, the pain not great, but annoying. Itachi leaned in to kiss the frown away from the blonde's forehead, and was rewarded with a bright smile.

"I-Itachi," the blonde whispered. Hesitating for only a moment, Itachi nodded, capturing Naruto's lips in a searing kiss while slamming all the way in. Naruto broke the kiss, his strangled cry sounding through the dimly lit cell. Itachi bit his lip to hold in a moan. The feeling of the heat surrounding him was incredible, but what made it even _more _incredible was the knowledge that it was _Naruto_, his kitsune, his blonde, his _sunshine_. Moaning loudly, a single tear slid down Itachi's cheek.

Unable to wait any longer, Itachi began to thrust; locking his eyes onto the face on his panting blonde, whose eyes were screwed up tight, an obvious look of discomfort sprawled across his features. As Itachi moved, the discomforting look faded away, replaced with one of lust. Bright blue eyes opened, peering up into dark black orbs.

"I-Ita…" Naruto panted. "T-This feels… oh…"

Increasing his rhythm, Itachi swooped in to kiss the blonde deeply.

" I love you s-so much," Itachi growled. "I-I love you, and I ha-have you…"

Grinning up at his lover, his _lover,_ Naruto tightened his legs around Itachi's waist.

"Have m-me faster!" He demanded. "P-Please…"

Smirking, Itachi increased his tempo, slamming into the blonde harder and harder. Moving slowly but surely towards Naruto's prostrate; Itachi let his eyes devour the look of absolute ecstasy spread over Naruto's face.

"Oh! Ita!" Naruto cried, meeting the raven's eyes. "T-There! Ha-Harder!"

Slamming into the blonde's prostrate over and over again, Itachi held Naruto's gaze as he moved in and out of the kitsune. Moaning and screaming, Naruto allowed the incredible passion and bliss to fill him, keeping his eyes on his lover.

"Itachi…" Naruto growled. "D-Don't hold- ahh! Hold back!"

Hesitating for a moment, Itachi looked down at his rapturous blonde before nodding. Thrusting harder and harder to the blonde's prostrate; Itachi built up his pace before finally letting go of all control. Slamming into the blonde harder and harder, he leaned down to bite Naruto's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Naruto threw his head back, screaming out.

"Oh Kami-sama, yes!" He screamed. "Oh Itachi! Yes! Th-That's it!"

As their bodies continued to meld together, Itachi knew he could not hold out much longer, and knew the same was for his sunshine. Reaching down to pump his blonde's forgotten member, Itachi leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"You're close, " he whispered huskily. "As am I… l-let's come together…"

Naruto twisted his head to look at the raven, nodding.

"K-Kiss me…" Naruto commanded softly. "But wh-when we come, I-I want you t-to hear me…"

Itachi immediately claimed the blonde's lips in a sloppy kiss, pumping Naruto's shaft faster. Releasing the kitsune's mouth, Itachi bit the blonde's neck.

"Naruto …" He moaned, returning to the blonde's ear. "Scream…"

Naruto threw back his head, screaming a strangled version of Itachi's name as he came, hard, into the missing-nin's hand. Itachi latched onto the blonde's shoulder as he filled his sunshine with seed. For that brief, beautiful moment, there was no Itachi, there was no Naruto. There was only one being.

Riding out their orgasms with a few half-hearted thrusts, Itachi collapsed onto his blonde. Naruto, panting heavily, wrapped his arms lazily around the Uchiha. Itachi remained draped over his sunshine for a few seconds before rolling to the side, pulling out. Before Naruto could speak, Itachi kissed him softly, dragging the blonde into his arms. Clutching him tightly, entangling their limbs, Itachi breathed in the scent of his blonde with a content sigh.

"Naruto…" He whispered, the blonde shuffled, on the verge of sleep.

"Hmm?" Naruto nuzzled the raven's chest, ready to succumb to unconsciousness.

"I love you, Naruto," Itachi murmured, kissing the fox's head. Naruto giggled lightly, clutching his lover tighter.

"I love you too, Itachi,"


	7. Chapter 7

**This is just a reminder that there will be POV's and that I will switch from third to first person. so sorry if the story a little confusing, and I apologize for the incorrect grammar and spelling.**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

* * *

Itachi pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Naruto. Naruto rolled over and hugged Itachi. Itachi looked at Naruto and saw that he was sleeping. A smile came upon Itachi's face. I don't know what I'll do without Naruto. He's the only thing that keeps me happy. Itachi shifted causing Naruto to wake up. He tried to sit up; however, the pain in his lower back disagreed.

"Ah," Naruto screamed in pain.

Itachi turned around, concerned for his little kitsune. He saw Naruto rubbing his lower back; trying to ease the pain. He looked up and notices the guilty and concerned looks in his lover's eyes.

"I'm fine Itachi. You did nothing wrong, I pretty much asked for it right?"

Naruto smiled, turning Itachi's heart into a pile of goo. He walked up to his lover and murmured an apology. He then went to the bathroom and ran a hot shower. He came back and saw that Naruto can walk, which disappointed him, he was really hoping that his little couldn't move at all; however, he notice the pain expression on his face. He came and pick up Naruto, which caused his face to turn scarlet.

* * *

"I knew I should've taken a bath by myself," Naruto complained.

"And yet, you didn't resist at all," Itachi said with a smirk.

Naruto was furious. Somehow Itachi was able to convinced Naruto to go another round in the shower. They were supposed to head back to the school. Naruto wanted to get back to school so he could meet up with Gaara. They planned to see the school together, but resisting Itachi was difficult. They got dressed and headed back to the school enjoying the time they had together. When they pulled up to the school, they notice that Gaara was talking to Neji. Naruto notice that Gaara's face was red as a cherry.

When they walked up to Gaara, someone jumped Naruto's back. Naruto, ready to beat the living hell out of the stranger, turned and couldn't believe who it was.

"Kiba and Akamaru!"

* * *

Gaara heard the two names and turned to see Naruto rough housing with Kiba. He was happy to see his two friends. Gaara didn't know what he will do without them two. They were their when he needed a friend. Naruto introduce him to Kiba and Akamaru.

"Has it going dog breath," Naruto insulted.

"Who you calling dog breath you bastard," Kiba said.

"If anyone a bastard it's you, you damn mutt. Oh what I take that back, that's an insult to dogs everywhere."

"At least I don't looked like a damn female!"

"You fucking bastard, you're just asking for a fight, aren't you?"

"Like you will ever beat me."

Gaara was now annoyed. They only seen each other for five minutes and now they're ready to kill each other. He decides to separate the two before there was blood over the school yard. Neji saw Sasuke walking up to see all the commotion.

* * *

"What the hell is going," Sasuke asked

"Those two," Neji said as he pointed to Naruto and friend.

Sasuke looked and saw a new kid. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes had some type of tattoo or marking underneath them. His height was similar to Naruto's and they were at least the same age. Sasuke felt like he saw this kid before. **_Where have I seen this kid? Oh that's right, he's with Shino. Shino did mention that he had a boyfriend, but I forgot that his boyfriend knew Naruto._** Shino walked up to Sasuke and Neji. He hasn't seen his friends in a while. Naruto notices that Shino, Sasuke, and Neji were talking. Since everyone was knew to each other, he decided if its best for everyone to go out.

Naruto walked towards Sasuke and the others with Gaara and Kiba behind him.

"Hey guys," Naruto said, as the others turned toward him, "Do you guys want to hang out with us?"

"We're going to the _Hotspot_ tonight, you know that new teen club," Kiba said

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Itachi said walking up towards the group of friends.

Sasuke eye began to tick, knowing his brother knows that he despise his presence. Sasuke was going to disagree, but then something came to him. **_I could turn down the offer, but it'll be nice to see what the dobe looks like in street clothes. Hmm, maybe this will be a good thing._**

"Fine we'll go," Sasuke agreed.

"Great, we'll be there are 8:00 sharp. See you there."

Naruto and friends left to get ready for tonight. Itachi did same thing. He knew how Naruto dress and he couldn't wait for the look on his younger brother face. Neji and the others decided to do the same thing. Sasuke was looking forward to see what Naruto was going to wear.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Sasuke agreed to go to this stupid club, but he was to the point where he wanted to leave. Naruto and his friends were running late. Itachi, o the other hand, was enjoying the piss off expression on his younger brother face. He might've been wrong when he said that only Naruto brought him happiness. **_That look on my brother's face brings me somewhat of happiness._**

"It's 8:45, where the hell is they," Sasuke shouted.

"We're here."

Sasuke turned around and breathe caught his throat. Neither he nor his brother could believe what he wearing. Neji looked over and nearly stop breathing once he saw Gaara's outfit. Naruto was wearing a leather black tank top with tight leather pants, which showed how curvy he was. He wore black mascara that showed how bright his eyes were. He had a spiked-dog collar around his neck that said "Itachi" that matched his bracelet. Finally he completed his look with knee high boots and a earring in his left ear. Itachi eyes were wild with amazement. Sure he seen Naruto in some amazing exotic outfits, buts this one makes the top of his list. He just wanted to tie Naruto down for the rest of the night.

Gaara outfit was similar to Naruto's outfit. Instead of a black tank top, he wore a black fish-net with a dog collar. His eyes were done with black mascara also, to show how thick and full his lashes are. He wore a coat of black nail polish with a spiked bracelet and finished his look with Goths boots. He notices that Neji was staring.

"Like what you see Hyuuga," Gaara asked he posed with one hand on his hip.

Neji face turned scarlet at Gaara commit. Neji watched as Gaara approach him. Gaara like Neji, but he thought a game of cat and mouse might make things interesting.

"Don't stop," Gaara leaned towards Neji ear, "I like it when you watch me."

Gaara bit Neji neck causing him to groan. Kiba and Shino were already in the club. Gaara and Naruto went into the club with a pair of eyes following them.

"Fuck," all three boys said.

* * *

When they enter the club, they saw that Gaara and Kiba were seating have a couple of drinks. Sasuke and the other wonder where Naruto was. Gaara and Kiba saw the confuse look on the three teens face. They pointed to the dance and Itachi, Sasuke, and Neji saw Naruto dancing to his favorite song Courtsey Call.

_Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

Sasuke heart skipped a beat when he saw the smile a Naruto face. He seemed so different. Naruto went to grab Gaara hand to dance with him. Neji saw how happy Gaara is when he's around Naruto. It's like if they're brothers.

_Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

Naruto decide to pull Kiba into the little dance circle. Kiba loved being with his friends. Naruto and Gaara were his only friends. There was no one but him and Akamaru, but now they had people they can call friends.

_I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way  
When it hits it shakes me to the core  
and makes me stronger than before  
It's not a question about trust  
but will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real_

[Pre-Chorus:]  
I think it might wash away tonight  
Awaken from this never ending fight  
It takes more than meets the eye  
This war we're fighting is not just rotting

Itachi and Shino decided to dance with their lovers. Naruto noticed that Sasuke haven't moved, so he went and pulled him toward the dance floor. Even Itachi helped, which shocked Sasuke. From there they dance the night away, enjoying each other company.

_[Chorus:]  
Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

[Verse 2:]  
_There's a rumble in the floor_  
_So get prepared for war_  
_When it hits it'll knock you to the ground_  
_When it shakes up everything around_  
_but survival is a must_  
_So will you stand with us_  
_Can you feel it, make it real_  
_Make me feel it_

[Pre-Chorus:]  
_I think it might wash away tonight_  
_Awaken from this never ending fight_  
_It takes more than meets the eye_  
_This war we're fighting is not just rotting_  
_make it real_  
_make me feel it_

[Chorus:]  
_Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club_  
_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_  
_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_  
_Everybody sing, Hey-O_  
_Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_  
_Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball_  
_This your last warning, a courtesy call_

_Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club_  
_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_  
_We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot_  
_Everybody sing, Hey-O_  
_Tell'em turn it out till they can't no more_  
_Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball_  
_This your last warning, a courtesy call_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"Talking"

**_Thoughts_**

_Lyrics_

* * *

After yesterday, Naruto was looking at his new class schedule. Every student in the building was looking at their new classes. Kiba, Gaara and Naruto notice that Sasuke, Neji and Shino were doing the same thing. They soon discovered they have similar classes together. Sasuke also discovered that he had classes with the most obsess people on the cheerleading squad, Ino and Sakura. They have been after Sasuke since middle school. The six boys decided to see what they had together. They first notice that they have homeroom together.

1st period-English (Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke)

2nd period-Science (Shino, Neji, Kiba, Gaara)

3rd period-Sex Ed (Everyone)

4th period-Music (Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji)

5th period-Math (Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto)

Lunch B

6th period-Gym (Everyone)

7th period-Study Hall (Everyone)

"Hm, we basically have almost every class together," Naruto said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Listen here teme, I don't want to spend any more time around you then I need to. It's bad enough that I share the same dorm with your huge ego, egoistic bastard."

"Why thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment you bastard."

Sasuke and the others continued to homeroom. When got to there, he couldn't believe who it was. Out of all people, he was the first person he sees for his first day of classes.

"Well hello Naruto. It's good to see you again."

Everyone looked towards Naruto, hoping for an explanation to how he knows the teacher if they just meet.

"Hello Kakashi, it's good to see you," Naruto said nervously.

Kakashi looked from his book that he was reading. Naruto couldn't believe he was still reading that book. _**What's with that book? Doesn't he read anything else instead that little book? Man, sometimes I wonder if he has a brain.**_ Kakashi could tell that he was annoying Naruto, which he loved to do. The bell rung, letting the students know to go to their seats. Once everyone was seated, Kakashi it will be best to let everyone introduce their selves.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kakashi Hatake; you may call me Kakashi senpai. Now please note a few things. The first thing I don't take things to kindly when it comes to pranks," Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto, "also I tolerate any foolishness in my class. I also strictly forbid any fighting and/or bullying in my class. Oh one more thing, do not question me about my book or my teaching methods in class. If anyone you shall break the rules," the lights darken, giving Kakashi a horrifying background, "I will make your lives a living hell. Now, does anyone else will like to introduce their self? How about you with the pink hair."

Naruto turned around and saw some pink hair chick. She wasn't bad looking, but she looked like a slut. Her eyes weren't bad either; they were green, like the shade of green that comes over a person face when their sick to their stomachs.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno. I am the captain of the cheerleading squad. I'm a straight A+ student and I have perfect attendance. I'm also class president, and I'm close to the Uchiha brothers."

Sasuke and Naruto froze when they heard that statement._** What I am not close to Sakura. All she's nothing but a sex doll to me.**_ Sakura developed feelings for Sasuke, but he told her he didn't want a relationship. So she was devastated of course; however she decided to go after Sasuke's brother, Itachi. She slowly worked her way to becoming friends with him. Fortunately, Itachi knew what Sakura was doing. She never understood why the two hottest boys in the school didn't want her as a girlfriend.

_**So that's the girl Itachi was telling me about.**_ Naruto remembered Itachi talking to him about some pink hair freak that chased after pretty boy in the school. Naruto was fuming on the inside. He wouldn't admit this, but he was the jealous type. No one knew but Itachi and Gaara.

"Well it's nice to meet you ," said Kakashi, "now who would like to go next? How about you young man with the blonde hair?"

_**Dammit kakashi.**_

Naruto was close to killing Kakashi. Kakashi was like a father figure to Naruto. Growing up, Naruto really have a father. His entire adoptive father's did nothing but treat him like trash. The first was nothing but an abusive drunk. He remembers him so clearly.

**P.O.V**

**I remember exactly what happen. I remember seeing nothing but beer bottles all over the floor. Everywhere I went, there were beer bottles. I would hide upstairs, hoping that he won't find me. I can still hear him, calling me a worthless nobody. I still can feel sudden pain on my ribs and abdomen.**

"**You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit. No wonder your parents died. They died because they had you."**

**All I could do was sit there and take all the abuse; hoping that someone will save me from my nightmare.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"Talking"

**_Thoughts_**

_Lyrics_

* * *

Itachi was walking the school heading towards the music room. He noticed Kakashi and decided to pop in. Sakura realize that Itachi had walked in. Naruto didn't notice his lover walked in until Sakura ran and pushed pass him. Naruto didn't fall but he did lose his balance. He turned and saw Sakura sitting in Itachi's lap. Naruto could tell that Itachi want the arrogant bitch to move. Naruto jealousy began to rise. Itachi knew this and smirk. He knew how Naruto get when other girls and/or boys flirt with him. Naruto walked up to them and snatched Sakura off of Itachi. Sakura was furious.

"What the hell's your problem," yelled Sakura, catching the class attention.

"Right now, you," Naruto replied, "stay away from Itachi."

"Listen here," Sakura said with her hand on her hip, "Itachi's a free man; therefore, it's free game. I can what I want when I want."

"Is that so?"

"That's right."

_**This girl is starting to piss me off.**_ Naruto decided to show Sakura and everyone that Itachi belonged to him and him only. Naruto walk passed Sakura towards Itachi. He turned around to make sure that the entire class was watching, including Kakashi. Naruto shared a knowing look. Then Naruto pulled Itachi from his belt loop into a possessive kiss. Itachi happily return the kiss. Everyone was shocked at what just happened. Sakura face was red out of embarrassment and anger. Naruto and Itachi released each other and turn to the class so that everyone could hear him.

"Listen now and listen good, Itachi's body, mind and soul belong to me. If I find out that any of you touch or looked at him in the wrong way, you deal with me. I may seem sweet and weak, but anyone ass in this school to protect what's mine."

"I might as give my warning," said Itachi. "If I see anyone of you harassing my lover, I will kill you. I will hide your body and destroy any personal records, making it seem like you existed. Oh by the way, I'm your temporary music teacher."

"What?"

With that being said, Itachi gave one last kiss to his lover and left. Naruto went back to his seat with the student eyes following him. Naruto went to his first two classes with no problem._** Oh man, I see him twice. It was nice to see Iruka senpai again, though his attitude seems calmer. I wonder who my third period teacher going to be?**_ However, Naruto could feel Sakura glaring hole in the back of his head. _**I think I just made her hit list for the school year. **_

When Naruto made it to third period, he saw the Kiba and Gaara was in the same class. He went to seat with his friends. He didn't get a chance to say hello before Kiba started hammer him with questions.

"How was it? Did you know that Itachi's our Music teacher? Does Lady Tsunade know that you broke the PDA rule, with a teacher? Did Sakura do anything to you yet? Did any guys hit on you yet since then?"

"Whoa, calm down Kiba. Now to answer your questions: It was amazing, yes I do know, and Jii-chan will probably have my head on her wall when she finds out and no to the last two questions.

Gaara was amaze that Naruto lose his cool. Usually he's the most gentle, calmest person he knew. Kiba was talking to Shino, trying to make plans for tonight. Everyone was there waiting for the teacher to walk in. Naruto saw that Gaara was talking to Neji. Gaara is always nervous when he around Neji. The teacher finally walked in, and Naruto couldn't believe who it was.

"Oh no."

Sasuke heard Naruto and wonder why he was upset.

"Hey dobe, you know him too"

"Shh, teme. I don't want him to see me."

Sasuke decide that it will be rude for Naruto not make his present. So he did something to get the teacher's attention since Naruto was sitting next to him.

"Quit it Naruto," Sasuke said in a loud voice, causing the teacher to at them.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

_**Damn it Sasuke, I'm going to kill you when I get my hands around your fucking scrawny neck. **_

Naruto knew that Sasuke would find a way to make his life a living hell. It was just a matter of time. On the other hand, Sasuke was enjoying his torment of Naruto. The teacher hearing the statement, turn and notice blonde hair. A smirk grew on his face.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki is that you?"

"Hello Jiraiya, long time no see."

"What is wrong Naruto, are you not happy to see me?"  
Naruto made a look of disgust. And then a smirk appears on his face; he believes that he might as well milk the moment. He knew every last one of his weak spots; women being one of them.

"Why in the hell will I be happy to see a pervert like you, Ero-sennin."

"I am not a pervert you little twit."

"Oh really," Naruto said as he took out his cell phone, "so I guess the person in my phone isn't you peeking into the ladies room?"

Jiraiya ran to retrieve Naruto's phone to see if he was baffling. Naruto smirk grew wider when Ero-sennin went pale. Jiraiya looked at Naruto with hatred and anger in his eyes.

"Who did you show this picture to?"

"No one has seen it; just Kiba, Gaara, and of course my boyfriend. The last person who has yet to see it is Lady Tsunade."

Jiraiya became paler when Naruto mention his grandmother name. Jiraiya has known Tsunade forever and know that she does not tolerate disrespect. The last time she caught him peeking, she threatens to cut off his "manhood". He then remembered that he have Naruto cell phone.

"Too bad for you Naruto, I deleted the photos. There's no way that going into early grave, and there's no way that I'm facing hell on heels."

"Not quite," Naruto said, making Jiraiya confused, "my boyfriend, Itachi, has a copy of the photos. One little text from me and I can end your entire life."

Just when things couldn't get better, Jiraiya got down on his knees begging Naruto to not get him killed.

"Okay I'll do anything, just don't send her the pictures."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The bell rung, giving the signal that class has ended. So far most of the first day has been interesting especially having a lover as teacher.

_**I swear Itachi's going to be the death of me. He thinks I didn't notice him sending me looks. I swear if looks can kill, I'll be dead from blood lust. But that other teacher, Orochimaru; gives me the creeps. Whose skin is that fucking pale? He looks like some fucking snake. Even his eyes give off a weird vibe. He looks like a fucking pedophile. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

In the end of the day, it wasn't the strangest day Naruto ever had. Well, the gym was something weird. Naruto and his friends had gym class together. Naruto wasn't the most athletic but he had abilities. Since he was lean, he was faster than the other students and flexible too. However, he ran into the strangest people.

_**Flashback**_

_It was time for gym class and Naruto couldn't wait. When he got there, he saw his friends were waiting. After everyone meet up, they went to the locker room to change. Once they were done, they entered the gym to find a guy with some green tights, bushy eyebrows, and some bieber hair. _

"_Welcome to gym class my youthful students. My name is Guy Sensi. I will be your teacher/coach for the school year. Now let me introduce my teacher assistant, Lee."_

_**This guy must be insane, there's no way that I'm taking any class from him. He mentions a teacher assistant. Who will be crazy enough to work with this lunatic?**_

_Naruto question was soon answer when he some the assistant. A student came out dress exactly like the teacher. It was if they were related. It was his worst nightmare; there were two of them._

"_Hello my fellow youthful friends, and welcome to the most soul burning, heart racing year of your life. From this day forward, this will be known as Guy and Lee's Boot camp of Tomorrow Youths. I'm so excited, my soul is burning. I can feel my youthfulness rising, I ready for the first obstacle course. Who's ready to let their youthfulness shine and burn as hot as the sun," Lee said with fire in his eyes._

_Lee did an anime fall when he realizes that no one was listening to his speech after the speech everyone went to their own sections. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara went to a section by themselves and Sasuke, Neji, and Shino were watching them._


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

_Naruto had everyone attention including the coach and Sasuke. Kiba and Gaara watch Naruto, knowing just how everyone wanted to see exactly what the new kid can do. Sakura was fuming, trying to get the gym attention. Sakura marched over and saw Naruto doing a series of routines. _

_Naruto started at the back of the gym. He took off with a running start and did a front aerial followed by a full twist that turned into side aerial followed by a round-off back handspring back tuck and ended with a full twist. He then did three back walk-over and ended with a back walkover back handspring step out._

_He stops and turns to his friends and heard a roar of applause from his class and from Itachi. Naruto face turned scarlet at the attention. Naruto didn't know how talented he really was, which what made him so irresistible._

_**Flashback ends**_

The last period of the day was study hall. The one period so far that Naruto loved. Not only did his friends take study hall with him, along with there boyfriends (oh yeah I forgot to mention that Neji and Gaara started dating. Don't worry, I will make a dating scene for them) but Itachi didn't have a class either. Naruto and the gang went to the music room until the school hours have ended.

"Hey guys look," Naruto said as the entered.

Kiba and Gaara notice that different instruments were out. The drums were set up in the corner of the room. A bass and electric guitars were set up ahead of the drums along with a microphone stand.

"You know Naruto," said Itachi, "the school will be hosting a talent/fashion show to welcome the new school year. Why don't you and your friends enter; it'll give you a chance to try something new."

"Wait one damn second," Kiba said, "listen hear Itachi, I'm not some puppy on display doing tricks, that's what akamaru for."

Akamaru bark at Kiba disagreeing with the fact that he's a show dog. Naruto thought about it.

"I think it's a great idea," Naruto stated.

"What," Kiba shouted, "There's no way I'm performing in front of the entire school. No offence Naruto, but I think your thinking with your hormones and not with your head."

Naruto felt blood rush to his face, embarrass at what Kiba just said.

"That's not true. I can think logically without my mind going towards Itachi and his body."

"Dude, you and Itachi go at it like dogs in heat."

Itachi smirk knowing what Kiba said was true. Itachi will admit that he can be quite persuasive when it comes to Naruto and him agreeing on something.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Naruto entered into Lady Tsunade's office. She was sitting down doing paperwork just like any other boring working person. Sometimes Naruto wonder if she does anything else besides working. He remembers that all she did was work, to make sure that he was cared for. She wanted to make that Naruto receive the love he never had when he was younger. Naruto close the door, catching Tsunade attention.

"Oh Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jii-chan."

"How many times do I have to tell you to NEVER CALL ME THAT!"

Naruto jump back at the level of her voice. He carefully approached her desk.

"I was thinking..."

"You? Thinking?"

"Ha ha very funny. Listen, since winter break is approaching, why not take the seniors to a ski resort. We can use as our first senior trip."

"Hmm, I don't know. It's not bad idea though."

_**I can call my parents and ask if I can use their ski home. There's enough space to hold all 300 students. It also gives me the chance to get away and see my family for a while. It's really not bad idea. Naruto will also be able to see his favorite person. I can send him the address and tell that it was Naruto idea; I can have at least seven coach buses to take us there.**_

"Okay, I'll make some phone call and have the permission slips printed out by the end of the day."

"Are you sure you can do all this in one day? Do you need help?"

"That's why your boyfriend is assistant principal. Speaking of your boyfriend, I know his birthday is coming up, do you have anything planned?"

Naruto face turned scarlet, giving Tsunade his answer. Naruto left heading to 6th period. Thank god he left Orochimaru class at the last few minutes of class. He did not want to see him again.

* * *

At the end of the day, Naruto meet up with his friends. The where all in the study hall relaxing. Gaara and Neji were talking quietly to each other. Shino was reading while combing his fingers through Kiba's hair; Kiba was resting his head on Shino's shoulder. Sasuke was sitting across from them listen to his phone. Itachi was sitting next to Sasuke with Naruto in his lap. Naruto was listening to his phone as well. Even Ino and Shikamaru were there. Naruto has slowly became friends with them. Though he did notice that Shikamaru can be a little lazy. Just then Lady Tsunade came over the P.A system


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

"Attention senior class, I receive a brilliant idea from one my students. I decided that the entire class will take a 4 week paid expense resort trip. Now, I have made the preparation; we will leave the school next Saturday at 6:30. There will be four chaperons. Myself, Itachi, Kakashi, and Iruka; the permission slips will be in my office or can get one from anyone of the teachers I have mentioned. Make sure that you're down at the front of the school on time, there will be six coaches waiting. Thank you and have a terrific Thursday."

After the announcement, the entire school was filled with cheers and screams. Gaara and Neji were now discussing the trip to see if they were each going. Kiba was basically jumping up and down. Itachi was secretly happy as well as Sasuke. He looked at Naruto and saw that he was more excited than everyone else.

Naruto POV

I can't believe that Jii-chan actually agreed to this. I should've known, she'll do anything to make me happy. Now I have to think of something good for Itachi birthday. It has to be something he'll never forget. I know that he always do something special for me, so it's only natural that I do the same. I want Itachi to enjoy everything that I have plan for him. The only problem i have is that pinked hair bitch. I will not let her come between me and Itachi. I heard what she's really like. She goes after the hottest boy in the school, fucks them and then move on to the next one. No wonder she's the school whore.

End of POV

"Naruto," asked Itachi, "so it was you who planned this?"

"Maybe and maybe not."

Sasuke heard Itachi talking to Naruto about the trip. He was surprised that the dobe thought of something actually worth time doing.

"Nice going dobe, maybe you're not useless after all," Sasuke insulted.

"Teme"

* * *

Kiba was jumping down up and down with true excitement. Naruto laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. Even Gaara was smiling at his best friend behavior. Neji was thinking of ways to spend his time with his boyfriend. Ino was barking down Shikamaru ear about what should she wear the trip. Shikamaru was trying his best not to fall asleep. The last time he fell asleep while she was talking, he was awoken by good punch to the head.

Itachi turned to Naruto, "why did you plan this?"

"Well," Naruto stated, "I knew that your birthday was coming up and I wanted to do something special. Think as this your birthday present. You being assistant and all, I rarely see you."

Itachi eyes soften at the sad expression upon his lover face. It was true, he can't remember the last time he spend quality time with Naruto.

"So my birthday present huh, is there anymore to this present," Itachi asked as kissed up and down Naruto neck.

Naruto moaned in pleasure, Sasuke on the other hand was gagging at his brother affection towards the blonde.

"Yes," Naruto said as he pushed Itachi away, "but you have to wait."

Sakura POV

Stupid blonde, Itachi will be mine. I will be damned if I let this idiotic bastard get in my way. All I need to do is show Itachi that I'm better than the trash that he's with. Once he sees that, he'll be all over me. So have your fun with Itachi Naruto, because after this trip, Itachi won't even remember that you existed. Itachi will desire me whether he knows it or not. I won't let anyone get in my way.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

After a week for waiting for the trip, the day has finally come. It was a peaceful, cold Saturday morning. Naruto woke up and notice that Sasuke wasn't in bed.

"Teme," he called hoping that someone would answer.

When no one answered, he turned and saw the clock. It was 6:15. He had 15 minutes to get to the buses. He dashed out the bed and towards the bathroom. He frantically groomed himself, while trying to put on his pants. Next he headed for his closet and grabbed his suit case. Out of nowhere, he began to throw every piece of clothing he owned into the case. After that, he high tailed out the room down the hall. He bumps several students, not caring that he knocked over a student.

* * *

Sasuke was leaning against the bus with his ear buds in. Itachi, his brother, was marking students present. When he made it to Naruto name, he didn't see. Neji and Gaara were talking amongst themselves. Ino and Shikamaru were waiting to load the bus. Suddenly, a flash of blonde hair came to their view. Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke, who just stared at the blonde.

"Why…didn't…you…wake…me?"

Sasuke ignored him. Ino bend down to Naruto's level to make sure that he was okay. Itachi came to check on him also, but seeing a flushed, panting Naruto made it very difficult. All he wanted to do was jump his little kitsune. Naruto was bent over, one hand holding his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"Why didn't… you…wake me?"

Sasuke smirked and clapped his hands together, "Well... you were sleeping so peacefully. It'll be such a shame to wake you now, so I was going to do it after everyone was gone."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. If looks could kill, Sasuke would be six feet under right now. Itachi was fuming at this point. He hated the fact that Sasuke was making fun of his lover.

"God you're such an idiot. You're pathetic, you know that right?"

That was the last straw. Itachi decided it was time to silence Sasuke. He slowly but quietly made his way over to Sasuke. He stood behind him, then he raised is clip board high to the sky, he then brought it down to the back of Sasuke's head so hard that the sound bounced around the entire school.

"Ouch! What the fuck Itachi!"

Itachi was turned marking students present. Sasuke eye began to twitch. He then walked up to Itachi and grabbed him by his collar.

"You fucking bastard, why did you hit me!"

Itachi smirked, "You see little brother, I don't take to kindly to those who mess with what's mine."

Just then Lady Tsunade came out and told all the students to load the bus. Naruto and his friends took the first few seats. Naruto and Itachi sat first followed by Ino and Shikamaru who sat behind them. Lady Tsunade sat behind them. Kiba and Shino were already seated; they sat to the left of Lady Tsunade and Gaara and Neji sat in front of them. When Sakura got on the bus, she saw that Naruto was sitting with Itachi. She glared at the happy couple. She was forced to sit with Lee since all of the seats were taken. She wnted to punch the shit out this little freak. He kept telling how in love he was with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the late updates. I been under the weather lately and it's killing me. I swear i will try to update real soon. I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying the story. Please review!

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"Talking"

**_Thoughts_**

_Lyrics_

* * *

After a 10 hour drive, they finally made it. Once they got off the bus the first person Naruto see is Deidara.

"Deidara," Naruto said as he push pass the other students. He tackles Deidara into the snow earning a laugh from his friend. Sasuke couldn't believe how beautiful he was. Deidara had blonde hair like Naruto, but long as Neji's. His eyes were green and he was pale and lean as Naruto. Sasuke also believe that the two were the same height. Lady Tsunade step in.

"Its good to see you too Naruto," Deidara said, "its good to see yoou also Itachi, Gaara, and Kiba. Now can you guys get him."

Naruto was pulled away by his boyfriend. Itachi pressed a kiss to is right temple. naruto sighed in content.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen let's pair you all up. Neji and Shino you will be in Cabin 1. Kiba and Gaara, you two will be in Cabin 2. Sakura, you will be with TenTen in Cabin 3. Shikamaru and Lee, you guys are in Cabin 4. Naruto since Itachi is your boyfriend and he is part of the school's staff; you two will be in one the private cabins. Sasuke since Deidara is here, you will be with him in Cabin 5. The teacher and staff members will have personal cabins."

Deidara walked up to Sasuke. He will admit Sasuke wasn't bad looking.

"Hey I'm Deidara."

Sasuke replied, " Sorry, I don't talk to people I just meet."

"Naruto was right, you are an asshole."

"Why you little-" Sasuke was cut off. Lady Tsunade trying to finishes her instructions.

"As I was saying, Sasuke you will be with Deidara in Cabin 5. Now everyone know their roommates; the ski jets are to the left of the entrance; the slopes are down the trail next to the ice skating rink; you can rent or purchase snowboards or ski's at the gift shop; and you can relax at the spa. One side is for boys, the other side is for girls. Enjoy!"

With that being said, Tsunade left to unpack along with the other students. Sasuke turned back to Deidara who had a smirk on his face.

"Oh what's wrong Uchiha, cat got your tounge?"

Sasuke decided to go find somewhere to go. He found a tree and started to listen to his ipod hoping the music will drained Deidara out his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"Talking"

**_Thoughts_**

_Lyrics_

* * *

The students found their roommates and went to find their cabins.

"So," Deidara said, "are you coming or do I have to drag you by your sweater Uchiha?"

Sasuke was already annoyed by his attitude. Deidara saw that he was, he figured that he may have some fun with this Uchiha person.

"Oh come on Sasuke, I don't bite," he leans into Sasuke ear, "unless you want me to."

Sasuke shivered, Deidara smirked satisfied at the reaction.

"Careful kitten, you don't know who you're dealing with." Sasuke warned.

"Good, I like a challenge."

* * *

Deidara began to walks towards the cabin. Sasuke smirked, knowing that he made have found someone worthwhile.

"So do I."

Naruto and his friends went to the cafeteria. While he was rushing to get to the buses, he didn't have a chance to eat breakfast.

"I wonder what they have," Naruto said. Just then Sakura appeared.

"Well look who it is," Naruto turned and glare, "I hope you're enjoying your time with Itachi because it'll be you last."

"Look here you stupid b-" just then Ino stuck her arm out, holding Naruto back.

"Awe isn't this just sweet; you're pathetic just like these losers."

"Sakura," Ino growled, "I will only saw this once. Leave now or you will regret it."

Sakura walked closer with her drink in her hand.

"You're so pathetic. I can't believe I thought that you were worth my time. Then all of a sudden you left my side. Now you're hanging around these stupid lowlife faggots. They're trash that belongs on the street just like you."

Sakura then dump her drink over Ino's head, soaking her clothes. From there Ino saw red. Ino threw a punch, knocking Sakura back into chair. Sakura growled and ran up to Ino and grabbed her hair. She then began to punch her in the stomach. Ino manage to push her off and tackled her to the ground. Ino was on top, delivering back to back blows at Sakura's face. Sakura knees Ino in the stomach. Ino moves away to tend to her wound; Sakura then delivers a punch knocking Ino to the ground. She starts to deliver heavy blows to Ino's stomach.

"You stupid bitch, you are nothing without me. You were nothing with me and you're still nothing. Just like your pathetic boyfriend." Sakura began to walk away when Ino got to her feet and delivered a heavy left hook to Sakura face followed by a right and finish her off with a round house kick knocking Sakura to the ground.

"You know Sakura; at one point I thought that I and you were best friends. In reality, you never saw me as a friend; instead, you treated me as if I was a slave. All you did was pushed me around. You were nothing but a spoiled rich bitch who believe that she could get anything she wanted." Ino bend down to Sakura level and gripped her hair. Sakura hissed in pain. "Listen to me Sakura; this is a warning you fucking whore. If I catch you around any of my friends, I will not stop next time. I will beat you so bad, I'll make sure that you're in a coma before going to the hospital."


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"Talking"

**_Thoughts_**

_Lyrics_

* * *

After Naruto made sure Ino was okay, him and Itachi went to their cabin. Itachi has never seen his lover this tense before.

"Naruto come to bed", said Itachi. Naruto walked over to the bed. Itachi held Naruto, he knew that Naruto needed to clam down.

"Let's go to be okay. It's late and you should sleep."

"I'm really thankful towards Ino", said Naruto, "because I was this close to punching her in the throat."

Itachi rolled over and kissed Naruto's temple. Naruto sighed in content, he wrapped his arms around Itachi, wanting more contact. Itachi happily returned the favor roaming over Naruto's body. The need of air become to great, forcing the two apart. Itachi looked into Naruto eyes and saw endless love.

"I love you, Itachi."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto cuddle close to Itachi; Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto waist. The two fell asleep in each other embrace.

* * *

Over the next 3 days of the trip, Sakura is still hitting on Itachi. Naruto was too busy trying his very best to not beat the living fuck out of her. Itachi's birthday was in two days and Naruto didn't have time to deal with whores. Lucky for him, Ino and Lady Tsunade were helping. Naruto was called down to her office to try on several outfits.

"Umm Jii-chan", Naruto said unsure, "I'm not sure about this."

"It's fine Naruto", Tsunade reassured.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Oh, that's Deidara; Ino can you let him in please?"

"What! You invited Deidara," yelled Naruto.

Ino went to open the door. Deidara agreed to help Tsunade in choosing an outfit for Naruto. Naruto was now hiding behind the screen. He refused to let Deidara see him like this. He absolutely refused to show the costume to Deidara. His proud will not let him.

"Come on Naruto, I want to see the outfit", Deidara said.

"No, this wardrobe is embarrassing."

"Itachi will love it", Deidara said, trying to persuade Naruto.

"Are you sure that he'll like it?"

"Yes, now come out."

Naruto finally step from behind the screen. A pink hue tinted his cheeks. Tsunade smirked knowing that Naruto find the perfect outfit.

"So cute," Ino squealed.

"Well", Naruto question.

Deidara eyes scan over Naruto's body, "If Itachi won't fuck you I will."

Naruto face resembled a tomato at this point, but he smile showing that he agree to wear the costume. After trying on the costume, Naruto and Deidara decided to go skiing.

"I can't believe you three bought that," Naruto complained.

"Oh come on", Deidara said, "you looked so adorable."

"Yeah whatever, how about a race; loser buys the winner lunch."

"You're on Naruto."


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

The view was outstanding; Deidara and Naruto were standing on top of the hill. Naruto could see the entire campus from there. They were preparing their gear. The last thing they needed was another incident.

"Are you ready to eat snow Deidara?"

"In your dreams Naruto, however, I don't it'll be snow you're eating."

Naruto face turned scarlet at the comment while Deidara laughed. He's happy that Naruto find someone who truly makes him happy. Itachi really does make Naruto happy. Naruto rubbed his cheeks to stop the flow of blood to his face, and then he started the race.

"On you mark, Get ready, Get set Go!"

The two took off down the mountain; the mountain was steep. By the time they reached the third flag pole, they were going at least 40 mph. Naruto got ahead of Deidara.

"See you at the bottom." Naruto reached the bottom first; however, Deidara was right on his trail. Naruto was waiting for Deidara. Sasuke was listening to his mp3 player; he didn't know that he was walking straight into Deidara's path. Deidara saw that Sasuke was in his way. Deidara tried to stop but it was too late. He collided with Sasuke. The two crashed into a pile of snow, cushioning some of the blow. Deidara mind was a hazed; he didn't realize that he was on top of Sasuke.

"Damn, what the fuck hit me," Sasuke groaned.

Sasuke open his eyes to see a pair of green ones staring back at him. Deidara face had a pink hue as he jumped to his feet and frantically apologize to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop in time. I didn't mean…"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said as he tried to stand. The collision really did a number on Sasuke. Deidara saw this as he tried to stand.

"Whoa don't move so suddenly. You can barely stand," Deidara said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm to stable him.

"I said I'm fine," Sasuke shouted as he snatched his arm away. Sasuke lost his balanced and fell on top of Deidara. Deidara face becomes three shades darker. Sasuke realize what position they were in; a pink hue came across his face.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

They two looked up to Itachi smirking. They realize that they haven't move since the fall. The two quickly separated; no one said anything. Sasuke, feeling awkward, l left. Deidara felt slight pain and his heart. Sasuke was just confused as Deidara. To make matters worse, they both like it.

* * *

Later that night, everyone decided to have a bond fire. There was music, food and games. Neji and Gaara were making out by a tree; the same thing for Itachi and Naruto. Ino was talking to the students while Shikamaru was talking to Kiba and Shino. Deidara was talking to Sasuke about his feelings.

"Sasuke are you listening," asked Deidara.

Sasuke answered, "So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you are in love with me kitten."

"Yes. Yes I love you. I need to know whether or not you feel the same."

Sasuke began to walk towards Deidara.

"Don't ignore me you je…"

Deidara sentence was cut off by a pair of lips. Deidara felt as if time has frozen. Sasuke began to pull away; Deidara didn't want that sensation to end. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck and pulled him down into another kiss; a kiss full of passion and love. Sasuke was surprise by the sudden action but he returned the kiss fully. He wrapped his arm around Deidara's waist. Deidara moaned into the kiss. Sasuke smirk, satisfied by the reaction; however, both needed air. The two broke apart. "Does this mean that you're my boyfriend," Deidara asked.

Sasuke kissed him again, sending a wave of bliss down Deidara's spine.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing. WARNING LEMON AHEAD IN BOLD LETTERS. If you don't like it DO NOT READ!**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

It was the next day and Deidara couldn't be happier. He was excited to find out that Sasuke had feelings for him; he couldn't wait to tell Naruto. Naruto was peacefully sleeping when something tickled his nose. He awakens to see that it was Itachi's hair. Usually being in a neat pony tail, it was cascading down his shoulders to his bare chest. Naruto got out of bed and went to make breakfast for his lover. It gave him to to think about the final details to Itachi's birthday. He made pancakes. When he came back, Itachi was still sleeping. Naruto smirked; he sat down the plate and climb on top of Itachi. He began to trial kisses down his chest. Itachi grasped, Naruto satisfied with the reaction continued his molestations. Naruto suddenly yelped when he was flip onto his back. Naruto saw that Itachi eyes were filling with lust and desire.

"No," Naruto whined.

"Is there a reason why you were molesting me in my sleep," Itachi said husky.

"You were enjoying it," Naruto said as he bit Itachi ear, "and I thought a little role play will be a great wake up call."

* * *

**LEMON**

Itachi smirked at the Naruto's comment. Itachi began to invade Naruto body with love bites. Naruto moaned and arched, wanting more contact. Naruto nail dugged into Itachi's back, leaving claw marks. Itachi hiss and pinned Naruto arms against the bed. Naruto grind his hips into Itachi forcing a groan; satisfied with the reaction he did it again. Itachi removed Naruto's boxers and took him into his mouth. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips. Itachi released him from his mouth and began to pump his member.

"Ita...chi I…need you…now."

"Impatient are we Naruto."

"Itachi please"

"Please what Naruto?"

"Fuck..me."

Itachi couldn't wait any longer. He stuck out two fingers in front of Naruto. Naruto immediately began to suck. After 2 minutes of coating, he removed his fingers. Itachi spread Naruto legs and enter two fingers. Naruto moaned when Itachi moved. He then added the final finger; Naruto don't know whether moan in pain or pleasure. Itachi became impatient and removed his fingers. Itachi was hard and he needed Naruto fast and now. Itachi lined his member at Naruto entrance and with a roll of his hips; he entered Naruto fast and hard striking his prostate.

"Ahh …right there."

Naruto wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. The started a fast rhythm. Itachi pounded into Naruto hard. He loves listening to the moans of his lover. It was music to his ears. Itachi then stopped and pulled out of Naruto.

"On your hands and knees Naruto."

Naruto did what Itachi instructed and waited for Itachi to continue. Itachi grabbed Naruto hips and thrust fast and and Naurto found their rhythm. Naruto gripped the sheets turning his knuckles white. He never felt so much pleasure in life.

"Itachi!"

"Na...Naruto."

"Itachi...Harder...Deeper."

Itachi did exactly what his lover asked. Naruto moans become louder. He was going to come soon. Itachi could feel his nearing. He grabbed Naruto member and started to pump it at the same speed.

"Ahh Itachi. Im...going...to Ahh."

Naruto came violently staining the sheets below him. Itachi felt Naruto clamp around him. He came deep inside of Naruo, making sure none of him slips out. He hten pulled out and fell next to his lover. Naruto rolled over and wrapped his arms around Itachi.

"That...was..amazing."

"Well it's certainly a good way to wake up in the morning. I love you so much Naruto."

Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes and see no lies. He reached up and kissed Itachi; kiss not filled with lust or desire but pure love. Itachi truly was the one person who made him happy. He didn't know what he'll do if Itachi ever leave him. Itachi saw tears in Naruto eyes and smile. Itachi new that Naruto was the one he wanted to be with. He was the only one that he loves. Itachi would do anything to make Naruto happy. He'll go through hell and back just to see Naruto smile.

"I love you Itachi. No words can describe how i feel about you."

Itachi and Naruto just stayed in bed in each other embrace. They truly love each other; they won't let any one or anything come between them.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.  
**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Gaara and his friends were at the cafe waiting for Naruto and Itachi. Naruto had ideas the Enitre School to do; he also wanted to talk to Gaara. Today was Itachi's birthday and Naruto needed some help with setting up a few things for Itachi.

"Has anyone seen Naruto," asked Kiba.

"He said to meet in the cafe at 10:00, that was two hours ago," Deidara stated.

"Hey guys," everyone turned to see Naruto being carried bridal style. Itachi found a seat next to his brother and sat next to him with Naruto in his lap. Naruto saw the amused look on Sasuke face. Naruto turned scarlet knowing that Sasuke know what happen this morning. Neji laughed knowing that Naruto will turn red as a tomato. Kiba smirked thinking it's now or never.

"Well someone had a good morning."

Naruto glared at Kiba,"Well at least the entire school didn't hear me."

Now it was Kiba turned to blush. Shino smirked; the others snickered at the comment. Ino shook her head at the two. Even though they're friends, they barked down each other's throat all day long. Now the two were bickering; calling each other's names. Gaara showed no expression what so ever. He's use to this type of behavior. Deidara was watching the two to see who would win. Sasuke however has had enough.

"Naruto for the love of god, will you please tell us what you want," shouted Sasuke.

"Well, Jii-chan has a karaoke machine in the lodge," Naruto said.

"So"

"Let's have a karaoke night. You know the student even the teachers can participate. Shikamaru can worked lights, Sauke you can handle the music. Ino you can be one of the performers along with me, Gaara, Kiba and Deidara."

Kiba interrupted, "Wait just one damn minute, who said that I will be singing?"

"Come on Kiba," Deidara reassured," I think that it'll be a good idea."

Naruto smiled, thanking Deidara for agreeing him. Kiba was still conflicted about this. Gaara didn't reject the idea, however, he didn't agree to it either.

"Fine, I'll do it, but as long as I get solo act also," Kiba finally said.

"Of course," shouted Naruto.

Deidara knew he still needs to tell Naruto about him and Sasuke dating. He might as tell everyone now since they're here.

"Um, guys I have some exciting news." Everyone gave Deidara their full attention as he walked towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke and I are dating."

"Congratulations you two," Ino said excitingly.

"Yeah," Naruto said," Just be careful though, he's still a bastard."

Sasuke glared while the others laughed.

"So now that's out of the way, all in favor for karaoke say 'Aye'."

* * *

Naruto later reported to Lady Tsunade about the karaoke night. She agreed to the plan and started to set up the lodge. Itachi was in his room relaxing when Naruto walked in. Naruto kissed Itachi, who happily returned the favor. Itachi roll over so that he could be on top. Naruto moaned as Itachi hands roamed over his body. The need for air became too great. They release each other; trying to breathe.

"Happy Birthday Itachi," said Naruto," I can't believe your 19."

"Why thank you kitsune. So," Itachi said in between kisses," I figure that you are planning something special for me."

'Yes," Naruto moaned," but you have to wait until later tonight."

Itachi eyes squinted at the process of having to wait for his present. He knew that Naruto is a persistent and determined person; getting him to tell Itachi about his gift is impossible. So Itachi sighed in defeat and waited for his present.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.  
**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Later on that day, Naruto was hanging out near the skating rink with his friends. Sakura was there skating until she saw Itachi; she went towards him and started her useless flirting. Itachi sighed mentally for he was tired of Sakura mindless attempts.

"Hey Itachi," Sakura said.

"What is it now Sakura," Itachi asked annoyed.

"How about we go back to your place and have some fun."

Naruto saw that Sakura was up to her old games again. He took a hand full of snow and threw it at the back of Sakura's head. Sakura turned around to see who threw it to only have another thrown in her face. Sakura became angry and chased Naruto onto the ice. Naruto smirked leading Sakura right where he wants her. Naruto threw another snowball to keep her attention; Itachi and the others watched with amusement. Naruto skated to the thin ice; once he saw that Sakura was close enough, he stomped down hard causing a fracture in the ice. Sakura stopped in front of Naruto, the weight on the ice will caused it to collapsed any minute; Naruto smashed a snowball in Sakura's face and took off. Sakura dusted the snow out of her face when she heard a loud cracking sound; before she knew it, she went falling through the ice.

Sakura was desperately trying to crawl out of the freezing water. Gaara was amused by Naruto's actions, Neji and Sasuke were enjoying the torment on Sakura's face, Kiba was laughing with Naruto, and Itachi was snickering at the look on the pink head whore. Kakashi and Iruka came to see Sakura in the water.

"Sakura are you okay," asked Iruka.

"I'm f-f-fine," Sakura responded while shivering.

Kakashi toss his jacket around Sakura as the walked her to the infirmary. Itachi found Naruto and rewarded him for his little stunt. Everyone began to go their separate ways until he caught up with Gaara.

* * *

"Gaara," Naruto said," I need your help."

"I am not going to help you get laid by Itachi," Gaara interrupted.

"Please, I just need help setting things up."

"NO."

"Okay, how about this, if you help me, I will help you tie up Neji."

Gaara thought about thinking it will be the perfect chance to try some new things. It will certainly be entertaining for him. Gaara thought about and finally came to a decision.

"Deal. It's 4:00, Neji should be resting before the karaoke night. Meet me in thirty minutes at his cabin."

"Okay as long as you help me set up for Itachi birthday. I have to be there two hours before the show. It starts at 8:00; it'll give me enough time to plan everything correctly."

"Sure."

* * *

Sakura was in the nurse's office with a blanket around her. She was fuming over the little stunt that Naruto pulled. He was constantly in the way of her plans for Itachi. Sakura hated the fact that the hottest guy in the school chooses Naruto over her.

"Are you alright honey," asked the nurse.

"Do I look okay? It's Naruto fault that I'm in here in the first place," Sakura said angrily.

"Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki, he such a nice young man, always full of energy. I love seeing him with Itachi. The two are truly in love.  
"Please, Itachi doesn't love that loser."

"I don't know, I can see the love," the nurse said dreamily.

"How would you know what love is, you're as old as the principal. There's no telling the last time you had a boyfriend," Sakura scolded.

"It's a word for people like you, but I was raised to show respect unlike some people," the nurse said as she looked at Sakura with disgust. Sakura was left fuming as the nurse went to get her more clothes.

_**I hate dealing with spoil brats like her. She'll never find true love if she keeps acting like a rich brat. No guys ever going to like her if she keeps up that attitude.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Naruto meet up with Gaara, just as he stated, Neji was napping in the cabin. Gaara was waiting for Naruto to enter the cabin. As Naruto walked in, in his hand was a bag. Gaara was confused.

"What's in the bag," asked Gaara.

"Well since we're going to tie him up, do you want to use hand cuffs or ribbons," Naruto asked deviously.

An sinister grin came across Gaara face. He loves Naruto perverted mind sometimes. Gaara was deciding on what to use, he knows that he want something that will definitely hold Neji down, but something that want leave bruises on his wrists.

"Handcuffs," Gaara said as he grabbed them.

Naruto then proceed to tie Neji's legs while Gaara ties his hands to the bed. The last piece was a blind fold that went over Neji's eyes.

"Now that you're settled, do you need anything else," asked Naruto.

"No I'm fine," Gaara reassured, he's only be sleep for thirty minutes. The show doesn't start until 9:30 so I will have plenty of time. I will help you as soon as I'm done."

"Well I'm going to finish planning for Itachi's birthday. See you later."

On that note, Naruto left to set up for Itachi's birthday surprise.

* * *

Deidara was spending time with Sasuke. He was showing Sasuke pictures he took of Sakura. Sasuke, thinking like a true master mind, took the photos and uploaded them to the school's website.

"That's so devious and wrong, but I love that about you," Deidara said.

"You have a devious mind yourself," Sasuke replied as Deidara sat in his lap.

"Why thank you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Deidara's arrogance and continued to upload the photos of Sakura. Meanwhile Sakura was still in the infirmary listening to the nurse.

"Now listen sweetie, I know true love when I see it. Itachi isn't meant to be you. I see the love those two have for each other, you need to find your own and stop trying to take theirs."

Sakura turn her head away. She knew some part of her agreed with the nurse but she was in denial.

"Ms. Haruno, if you truly want love than you have to show respect first. Let the men chase you, don't you chase them. You're a beautiful and intelligent young lady; love will come your way."

The nurse left, Sakura was left to think about what she said. Sakura thought that the nurse was just talking nuisance. Sakura knew that she could get any man she wants without even trying. She was determine to have Itachi.

* * *

Later on that day Lee was walking around. He needed advice and fast. He loves Sakura but she won't even spare a glance. He just wants to show her how he feels. Lee was sitting under a tree when he notices Ino walking his way. If anyone could help him, it was Ino.

"Hey Ino," Lee called as he ran up to her, "I have a problem."

"Yeah what is it," Ino asked.

"Well I like Sakura a lot and I know what everyone says about her, but she doesn't seem so bad."

"And what is it do you want, do you need advice?"

A blush came across Lee's face. Ino smiled at Lee's shyness and thought that it was cute he came to her for advice.

"Listen Lee, if you want Sakura to notice you, changes up your style. Look here is my address, when the trip is over, come to my place and I'll give a makeover. We'll make that Sakura is head over heels for you."

"Thanks Ino."

* * *

Naruto was checking the cabin to make sure that Itachi wasn't in sight. Once the room was clear, Naruto begun his plan. The first thing he did was make Itachi's favorite dessert. Naruto knew just how much Itachi love chocolate cover strawberries. He melted the chocolate and grabbed the strawberries from the refrigerator. The second thing was to do was the petals. Itachi's loved roses, especially red and white roses. Naruto sprinkle roses over the floor leading to the bedroom. Next he ran a hot bath. The last thing he needed was his costume. After the show he wanted Itachi to come the room first so he can relax, then Naruto will come up ready to please him in every way possible.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing. WARNING LIME AHEAD IN BOLD LETTERS. If you don't like it DO NOT READ!**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

**THIS IS A LIME BETWEEN GAARA AND NEJI. ALSO I'M THANKFUL TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY STORY. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE FROM ME. PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER. ALSO THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER THAN ANY OTHER CHAPTER.  
**

* * *

**Birthday Special Part 1  
**

**LIME**

Gaara was enjoying the fact that his lover tied down. Gaara then straddle Neji's waist and kissed him. Neji weight on top him and knew it was his boyfriend Gaara. He happily returned the kiss, Gaara then bit Neji bottom lip. Gaara entered Neji's mouth, starting a tongue war. Neji graoned at the sensation. Neji tries to wrapped his arms around Gaara waist but realizes he can't.

"Why...can't...I...move," Neji panted.

Gaara ignored the question and continued is molestations. Gaara then went to Neji's neck and started to bite and nip. Neji arched slightly, wanting more contact. Gaara then licked down Neji's chest, Neji moaned.

"Gaara...untie...me," Neji growled.

"Sure but not now."

* * *

***At Itachi and Naruto Cabin*  
**

Naruto was making sure that everything was ready for him and Itachi. Itachi's favorite dessert was in the fridge, the petals were down, and the bed sheets have been replace. Usually the two will sleep on black silk sheets, but Naruto wanted everything perfect. He replaced the black sheets with black and crimson sheets, the pillows were black;gray;and crimson, and the bed cover was black with crimson swirls. It was now 6:30, Naruto decided to go search for Deidara, Kiba and Ino for karaoke night.

* * *

***Neji and Gaara***

Neji was now covered in sweat and panting, he doesn't know how much he can take of this. Gaara deep-throated Neji. Neji moaned, he could feel around his member. He desperately pulling on the handcuffs. Gaara began to bobbed his head up and down. He love that Neji submitted to him.

"Gaara," Neji moaned.

Gaara released Neji from his mouth. Gaara was extremely aroused, he needed release as bad as Neji. Gaara removed the blind fold and stunned, Neji eyes were full of lust and want, Gaara needed Neji now. Gaara undid the hand cuffs and Neji immediately reverse their place. He then hand cuff Gaara to the bed.

"I think a little payback will be satisfying," Neji said husky. Gaara moaned as Neji grinded his hips into him. Gaara knew that he was going to have a hard time walking tomorrow.

* * *

***At the Karaoke Night*  
**

The entire senior class was waiting for the principal to come to the stage. Naruto along with Deidara and Kiba were waiting for the opening. Kiba was anxious since Gaara was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is Gaara, it's 9:20," Kiba complained.

Naruto and Deidara turn their heads and to see a limping red-head. Naruto saw the smirk on Neji face and were confused until he saw Gaara's wrist. They bruise rings around them.

"Enjoyed yourself," Naruto said as Gaara walked up to them. Kiba smirked at how red Gaara's face was. Deidara took picture while Neji went to find his seat. Sasuke came to support his boyfriend, not knowing that he could sing. Lady Tsunade came out along with Itachi, Kakashi and Iruka.

"Ladies and Gentlemens, welcome to the first seniors Karaoke Night," the student cheered with excitement and anticipation, "also welcome Itachi and Kakashi and Iruka sensi. Our first performers are our opening act for the night. He is the one who plan the entire event, my fellow student, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked to the stage with his friends behind him. He immediately scaned the room to find Itachi. Itachi lock eyes with his lover, sending him a comforting smile. Kiba walked towards the drums, while Naruto took the bass guitar and Deidara took the electric guitar.

Gaara walk towards the microphone and Deidara began the solo and Gaara comes with is bass guitar.

**_Gaara_**

_It's a truth that in love and war,_  
_World's collide and hearts get broken, (Kiba drumming)_  
_I want to live like I know I'm dying,_  
_Take up my cross, not be afraid_

_[Chorus]_ _**Naurto**_  
_Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?_  
_And if it is,then everybody best stop steppin',_  
_Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,_  
_I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me, _  
_Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,_  
_Everything's about to change,_  
_I feel it in my veins, its not going away,_  
_Everything's about to change._

**_Deidara_**  
_It creeps in like a thief in the night,_  
_Without a sign, without a warning,_  
_But we are ready and prepared to fight,_  
_Raise up your swords, don't be afraid,_

_[Chorus]_

**_Gaara and Naruto_**

_This is a warning, like it or not,_  
_I break down, like a record spinning,_  
_Gotta get up,_  
_So back off,_  
_This is a warning, like it or not,_  
_I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up,_

**_Naruto_**

_There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid) [x2]_

_Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,_  
_Everything's about to change,_  
_I feel it in my veins, its not going away,_  
_Everything's about to change,_  
_It's just about to break, its more than I can take,_  
_Everything's about to change,_  
_I feel it in my veins, its not going away,_  
_Everything's about to change. _

The crowd cheered. Everyone was shouting and yelling. Neji was stunned to see that Gaara could sing something so intense. Sasuke was also stunned by the amount of talent that Deidara possess.

"Well wasn't that exciting," Lady Tsunade said, "up next is Ino."

* * *

**THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH-WAR OF CHANGE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.  
**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

**I'M THANKFUL TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY STORY. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE FROM ME. PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER. ALSO THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER THAN ANY OTHER CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Birthday Special Part 2**

Ino took the stage, Shikamaru sat in front to see his girlfriend along with Sasuke and Deidara, Neji and Gaara, and Naruto and Itachi. Naruto gave a big smile to Ino saying good luck.

"What's with that look," Itachi asked Naruto.

Naruto was so caught up thinking about the birthday surprise for Itachi that he didn't notice he space out.

"Nothing, just thinking," Naruto covered.

"That's rare," Sasuke insulted.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Quite you two, Ino's about to perform," Deidara ordered.

* * *

_Back, back, backstabber_  
_ Back, back, backstabber_  
_ Back, back, backstabber_

The crowd jumped to their feets when they heard the familiar song.

_Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone_  
_ 'Cause your little conversation's got around_  
_ And look at what we all found out_  
_ Lookie here we all found out_

Naruto and Deidara decided to help out Ino. While everyone was dancing Naruto removed all the chairs, with Kakashi help, and Iruka and Deidara went to the lights. Instead of a spot light, Deidara swicthed over to the party lights.

_That you have got a set of loose lips_  
_ Twisting stories all because you're jealous_  
_ Now I know exactly what you're all about_  
_ And this is what you're all about_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_ Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_ And everybody knows it_  
_ And everybody knows it_

Ino wink at Deidara for the support and continued to sing her song. Kiba and Shino were dancing along with Gaara and Neji.

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_ Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known_  
_ And everybody knows it_  
_ And everybody knows it_

_Back, back, backstabber_  
_ Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk_

_I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life_  
_ From other bitches with all of your lies_  
_ Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth_  
_ Shut your fucking mouth_

_Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that_  
_ You waste your breath talking about me_  
_ Got me feeling kinda special really_  
_ This is what you're all about_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_ Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_ And everybody knows it_  
_ And everybody knows it_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_ Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known_  
_ And everybody knows it_  
_ And everybody knows it_

Sakura could hear the other students cheering in the other room. She tries to see the commotion but as she stands the room began to spin. The nurse comes and puts her back to bed for the night. Something was wrong and the nurse knew it.

_Katie's to the left just rippin' my style_  
_ Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?_  
_ All I ever did was drive your broke ass around_  
_ Pick you up, take you out when your car broke down_

_Back, back, backstabber_  
_ Stabber, stabber_  
_ Back, back, backstabber_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_ Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_ And everybody knows it_  
_ And everybody knows it_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_ Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating_  
_ Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known_  
_ And everybody knows it_  
_ And everybody knows it_

_Talk, talk, talk_  
_ Back, back, backstabber_

_Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating_  
_ Girl, talk, talk, you're looking like a lunatic_  
_ Everybody knows it_  
_ And everybody knows it_

_Everybody knows, yeah_  
_ You're looking like a lunatic_  
_ And everybody knows, yeah_  
_ Everybody knows_

* * *

Ino came off the stage and were surrounded by students. But the fun was just getting started for as Deidara took the stage with Naruto. Itachi and Sasuke were looking for the lovers when they heard music and turn to the stage. Their eyes widen at the song their lovers were singing, and the Karaoke Night transforms into a club.

* * *

_Naruto_

_So hot out of the box_  
_ Can we pick up the pace_  
_ Turn it up, heat it up_  
_ I need to be entertained_  
_ Push the limit, are you with it?_  
_ Baby don't be afraid_  
_ Imma hurt you real good baby_

_Deidara_

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_  
_ Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_  
_ I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_  
_ Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

_No escaping when I start_ (_Deidara)_  
_ Once I'm in I own your heart__(Naruto)_  
_ There's no way you'll ring the alarm_(_Deidara)_  
_ So hold on until it's over_ (_Deidara &amp; Naruto)_

_Naruto_

_Oh!_  
_ Do you know what you got into_  
_ Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_  
_ 'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
_ I'm here for your entertainment Oh!_  
_ I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_ You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_ But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_ I'm here for your entertainment_

_Deidara walks up to Sasuke as he sing the next verse_

_ 'Sall right_  
_ You'll be fine_  
_ Baby I'm in control_  
_ Take the pain_  
_ Take the pleasure_  
_ I'm the master of both_  
_ Close your eyes, not your mind_  
_ Let me into your soul_  
_ I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown_

_Naruto_

_No escaping when I start_  
_ Once I'm in I own your heart_  
_ There's no way you'll ring the alarm_  
_ So hold on 'til it's over_

_Deidara_

_Oh!_  
_ Do you know what you got into_  
_ Can you handle what I am about to do_  
_ 'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
_ I'm here for your entertainment Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_ You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_ But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_ I'm here for your entertainment _

_Naruto walks up to Itachi and press his back against Itachi and grind against him_

_Oh_  
_ Do you like what you see?_  
_ Oh_  
_ Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

_Naruto and Deidara_

_Oh!_  
_ Do you know what you got into_  
_ Can you handle what I am about to do_  
_ 'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
_ I'm here for your entertainment Oh!_  
_ I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_ You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_ But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_ I'm here for your entertainment_

* * *

After the performance Naruto left to set up for Itachi's birthday surprise. Itachi saw Naruto leave but because of his place, he has to watched the other students. Gaara was next to perform but nowhere to be found. Throughout the night, Itachi anxiously wanted to go back to the cabin and find Naruto. Naruto had other ideas. He couldn't wait for Itachi to come to his very special surprise.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.  
**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

**I'M THANKFUL TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY STORY. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE FROM ME. PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER. ALSO THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER THAN ANY OTHER CHAPTER. LIME AND LEMON AHEAD IN BOLD: NARUTO/ITACHI**

* * *

**Birthday Special Part A of 3  
**

**LIME**

After karaoke night, Itachi returned to his cabin to find Naruto. Once he open the door, a sweet fragrance invaded his senses. As he enter, froze and stared at the scenery before him. His favorite flowers spread across the living room floor, leading him to the bedroom; the bed sheets had been change and candles were lit leading into the bathroom. Itachi saw that a hot bath has been ran just for him, not wanting to be rude, he took up the offer.

Meanwhile Naruto was hiding in the closet, not wanting to be seen by Itachi. Once Naruto heard the door shut, he proceed to the kitchen to grab the dessert and then the bedroom for message oils. After preparing everything, Naruto went to change into his costume and waited for Itachi to exit from the bathroom. In 10 minutes, Itachi exited from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, dripping in water. As he enter into the bedroom, the sight of Naruto causes his freeze. His eyes widen at the outfit his lover was wearing.

Naruto was standing in the doorway wearing a lace cotton maid outfit. It was a short black dress that stopped at his mid-thigh; it had short sleeves that showed his perfectly pale skin; he had a ruffled apron tied in a bow and a laced corset around his stomach; a feather duster; and to top it off a collar with a medallion hanging off with Itachi's name on it.

"Welcome home master," Naruto said as he walks toward Itachi.

"Master," Itachi question as a pink hue dusted his cheeks, "I like this birthday outfit of yours. It's sexy."

Naruto meet Itachi lips as he slowly lead Itachi to the bed. Itachi legs bump into the bed causing the two to fall over. Naruto laugh at the unusual behavior of the Uchiha. Naruto returned to kissing Itachi. Preoccupied with kissing, Naruto manage to tie Itachi hand to the bed rails with ribbon that came with his outfit. Itachi felt something around his wrist, he glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, release me," Itachi growled.

"Why," Naruto said as he grind into Itachi. Itachi gasped as his back arched. Naruto continued to grind into Itachi, moaning as he grind harder each second. Naruto could see Itachi's face becoming flushed. He takes Itachi's lips, having total control over Itachi. He then licks his way down toward Itachi's chest down to his stomach.

"Naruto untie me," Itachi said with eyes full of lust, passion, and want.

"Not now, I'm having too much fun," Naruto said as he lick down Itachi's chest. Itachi moaned at the feeling. His body felt nothing but pure pleasure. Naruto sat up and could feel Itachi's harden member underneath the towel. Itachi could see that Naruto aroused himself. His face had a pink hue around his cheeks.

"Since you are the master Itachi, as your maid, it's my job to satisfy you in every way possible," Naruto said sexy as he undid the towel around Itachi's waist. Itachi shudder as the cool air hit his heated member. Naruto stared at Itachi's member hungrily. Naruto takes the tip of member into his mouth.

"Naruto," Itachi gasped as feels heat surrounds his member. Naruto lightly begins to suck as he watch Itachi breathing shortens. Itachi could feel Naruto's tongue make complete but slow circles around his member.

"Naru...to," Itachi moaned. Naurto suddenly took in Itachi's entire member. Itachi eyes widen at the feeling of heat around his member. Itachi begins to buck his hips. Naruto holds Itachi's hips down, not wanting to choke. Naruto begins to suck harder. Itachi feels nothing but pure ecstasy. He hated the fact that Naruto tied him down but the things that he was doing made it really hard to complain. Naruto continued to suck on Itachi's member; Itachi knew he couldn't last any longer.

"N...N...Naru...to," Itachi moaned. Naruto stop and release Itachi member with a pop sound. Naruto smirked at his lover. Itachi groaned when Naruto release him. Naruto please with result.

"Open your eyes Itachi, I want you to see every detail that I'm about to do to you," Naruto whispered into Itachi's ear. Shivers went down Itachi's spine as he felt Naruto nibble on his ear. Naruto walked away from Itachi, making sure that his eyes was focus on him. Naruto went to retrieve the dessert he made for the occasion. Naruto took one of the strawberries and rub it against his lips before eating it.

"I made this just for you Itachi, I made it for you to use on me," Naruto said. Itachi mind cloudly, he rarely heard what his lover said.

"Naru...," Itachi stop when hi eyes focus on Naruto. Naruto slowly began to strip himself of his costume. As Naruto strip, he made sure that he teased himself, Itachi could see Naruto hands slide under the dress. Naruto moaned," Ita..chi I need you."

"Naruto undo the ribbons now," Itachi growled. Naruto ignored him and continued his doings.

"Itachi...don't...you want...m...me. I want your hands over me, I want to feel you, I want you on top me," Naruto moaned loudly. he was now fully undress. Itachi was at his breaking point; the ribbons were loose enough due to the pulling. Naruto came closer to Itachi, Itachi manage to udo the ribbons and pull Naruto in the bed. He attacked Naruto lips without hesitation. The hungry the turned rough, Naruto moaned. He rocks his hips against Itachi. Itachi moaned at the friction.

"N...N..Naruto I can't hold back anymore."

"Good, I...don't want you to."

Itachi smirked, "You're in for a long night Naruto."


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.  
**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

**I'M THANKFUL TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY STORY. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE FROM ME. PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER. ALSO THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER THAN ANY OTHER CHAPTER. LIME AND LEMON AHEAD IN BOLD: NARUTO/ITACHI**

* * *

**Birthday Special Part A of 4  
**

**LEMON**

Naruto rubbed against Itachi again. Itachi was losing his sanity every second, every minute. Itachi reached for the message oil to prepare Naruto, however; Naruto couldn't wait for that. "No preparing, I need you now. I want you inside me now," Naruto moaned.

"But you'll be in pain," Itachi said as he tried to reassured Naruto. Naruto though was being stubborn, he's waited long enough. He was heavily aroused and he could see that Itachi was too. Naruto grabbed Itachi hand and brought towards his mouth; he stuck on each finger, slowly while glazing at Itachi. Itachi at this point was going insane at this point. Naruto still seeing he wouldn't so Naruto took matters into his own hands.

"Naruto are you-" Itachi was stopped in mid-sentence when he was push back towards the bed. Naruto ease himself upon Hitachi's member. He moaned not knowing whether in was in pain or pleasure. Itachi groan at the heat that surrounds him. Naruto begin to move, drawing a low moan from Itachi. Itachi, tired of the slow pace, switch their positions. He pinned Naruto arms above the head; with one quick thrust, he struck Naruto prostate.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi pounded into Naruto fast and hard. Naruto brought Itachi's lips toward his own. The kiss was full of passion and desire. Naruto grabbed the upper arms of Itachi; he was filled with the overwhelming filling of pleasure. He was in pure bliss. Itachi was the same. He never wanted someone so bad in his life. He needed Naruto; he needed to be by his side every second, every minute, every hour of the day. Naruto moans and yells became louder, Itachi was close and so was Naruto. They both wanted release, they wanted each other.

"Itachi," Naruto moaned louder, every thrust he called his lover name.

"Naruto," Itachi moaned wanting to see no one else but his lover.

At this moment, Itachi sanity was gone. There were no restraints, no restrictions, nothing to hold him back any longer. Naruto back arched, his chest pressing against Itachi's; his nails digging into his lover back. Itachi hiss at the pain; Naruto couldn't last any longer.

"Ahh ITA...chi, I'm...going...t-to come," Naruto yelled. Itachi manage to comprehend what Naruto said. He was close, knew he wouldn't last much longer either. "Come for me Naruto."

"ITACHI!"

Naruto came violently with the scream of his lover name. Itachi felt Naruto walls clutch around him, he thrust a few more times and released inside his lover. Naruto moaned at the feeling. His head was spinning, he never felt so much joy, happiness, love, pleasure, bliss, every emotion you could name he felt it. Naruto begin to walked away only to have Itachi pin him against the bathroom door.

"And just where do you thinking you're going," Itachi asked, slightly frightening Naruto.

"W..well I-I-I going for a shower," Naruto said now concerned that he may not be able to walk tomorrow or for the rest of the week.

"Not so fast my little kistune," Itachi said as his tongue trailed across Naruto's neck, "You pulled quite a stunt keeping me at bay, so now I'm going to enjoy every touch of your body." Itachi attacked Naruto lips in a seizing kiss. Naruto returned the kiss, not trying to fight back. Itachi pick up Naruo, he instantly wrapped is legs around Itachi. Itachi slam into Naruto hitting his sweet spot.

"THERE!," Naruto screamed as Itachi began to thrust into Naruto. Naurto head lean back in pure pleasure, his moans became louder with thrust. Itachi bite and sucked on Naruto neck, leaving love bites.

"Ah...so good...ITA...chi," Naruto moans and scream drove Itachi insane, "More," Naruto shouted and Itachi did what his lover asked. He grabbed hips and pull out until the very tip. He slam into Naruto faster and deeper than before. Naruto gripped Itachi shoulders, he attcked Itachi neck, doing the same thing Itachi did to him earlier. Itachi groaned as he felt Naruto bit and suck on his neck. Naruto breathing began to quicken knowing that his end was coming. Itachi knew his end was near, "Naruto," Itachi moaned.

"Ahh...Itachi...I-I'm going t-t-to come," Naruto shouted, Itachi thrust harder and deeper drawing him and Naruto closer to their end. Their breathing quicken.

"ITACHI!..."

"NARUTO!..."

They both released with the shout of each other name. Naruto head rested against Itachi shoulder as he tried to control their breathing. Itachi did the same as he stare at his kitsune. Naruto's body was flushed, panting, his eyes sparkling. Naruto looked up to Itachi eyes and witness endless love and passion. The met in a breathe taking kiss, not of lust or want, but of pure unedifying love.

"I love Itachi."

"I love Naruto," Itachi said as he carried Naruto to the bed, seeing that he was too tired to move. The two fell asleep in each other arms not wanting the moment to end.

* * *

***With Sakura***

The nurse came back to check on Sakura only to see her trying to leave.

"Miss Haruno, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting," nurse said. Sakura didn't hear a word the nurse said, she was trying to get to her cabin. The nurse came to guide her back to bed. she saw that her pulse was weak and out of know where, Sakura fell to the ground. She have loss consciousness. The nurse called her name when she notice that Sakura shivers have stop. The nurse eyes widen as she rushes to the phone.

Ring. Ring. "911, what's your emergence?"

"Yes, I have a young teen, I think she has hypothermia. She's not responding," the nurse panic as Sakura breathing hollows.

"Okay miss we have your location, we're sending a ambulance to you," the operator hanged up and the nurse started to dial Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade heard her phone ringing.

"Who the hell is calling me in 3:00 in the fucking moring," Tsunade yelled as she answer the phone. *mumble* "What?" *mumble* "She's what!" *mumble* "Okay, I'm on my way with Kakashi and Iruka sensi. Call Itachi and tell him to get all of the students and pack. I'm calling the buses to come pick them up."

*****Back with Itachi*****

* * *

Ring. Ring. Itachi growled that his sleep was interrupted. He slowly maneuver his arm from under Naruto, trying not to wake him up.

"What," Itachi growled scaring the nurse.

*mumble*

"What happen?"

*mumble*

"When did it happen," Itachi said as he's now fully awake.

*mumble*

"Okay we're leaving."

Itachi sighed as he looked to Naruto. Naruto was sleeping in Itachi's t-shirt that stopped at his upper thigh. Itachi smirked but lost the idea quickly for he was too tired to act upon his urges. He gently shook Naruto who only mumble and turn over. Itachi glared and then smirked, he walked over to his lover. He then bend over him, " I'm sorry Naruto but I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving."

Naruto shot up so quick only to scream at the excruciating pain in his lower back. Naruto had tears in his eyes, Itachi immediately ran to Naruto and held him. Naruto wrapped his arm around Itachi, not only because of the pain but because he thought that Itachi had left him.

"Don't ever do that again," Naruto said as he calmed down. Itachi gave a apologetic smile. "Why are you up anyway," Naruto asked curiously.

"The nurse just called, Sakura has gone to the hospital; she has hypotherima. Kakashi and Iruka have woken up the student and order them to pack their belongings, the buses will be here shortly."

Naruto was filled with guilt, he made have gone to for this time. Sure Sakura was a bitch to everyone but her life was in danger. As they approach the front gates, Naruto could see concerned and worried looks upon the others face. Sakura was part of this school, and everyone was hoping for the best with her condition.


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.  
**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Once all the student we boarded, they head back to the school we parents and student rides we waiting. After the long drive, all the student returned to the rides. Tsunade headed to the hospital with Kakashi and Iruka. Naruto said good-bye to Deidara as he left with Sasuke and Garra and Neji as the left. Kiba wave bye to the others as he left with Shino. Ino gave a good-bye kiss to Naruto as she left with Shikamaru. Naruto and Itachi head to the car, not wanting to stay in the cold any longer. Itachi, however, felt off balance; he breathing was quickening and his temperature was rising. Naruto notice the strange behavior of his lover.

"Itachi, are you okay," Naruto was concerned with Itachi behavior.

"I'm fine kit," Itachi reassured Naruto. Naruto too tired to argue with Itachi let the topic drop as the two headed home. _**Shit. **_Itachi mentally cursed as his vision blurred;the two made to the house in no time. The moment Itachi open the door, he collapsed to the ground.** "Itachi!"** Naruto rushed to his side as Itachi got to his hands and knees.

"You're burning up. Come on let's get you to bed," Naruto said as help Itachi to the bedroom. Usually Itachi will try to convince Naruto nothings wrong but he doesn't even have the energy to walk on his own. The two made it to the room with no problem. Naruto sat Itachi down gently as he began to remove his coat.

"Naruto," Naruto froze as he heard Itachi groaned his name. He sounded as if he was in pain. Narurto came back with a cold towel and place it upon Itachi's head. Itachi hiss at the coldness of the towel against his heated flesh. Naruto could hear panting. His face was flushed, Naurto stayed by Itachi the entire night. He brushed sweated bangs out his face; soon Itachi breathing became even, Naruto knew that his lover was sleeping. Naruto left to remove his coat and changed into his sleepwear; he crawled back into bed with Itachi where the two slept peacefully.

* * *

The next morning Naruto got up and quickly as he got out of bed went to change clothes. The house was freezing; Naruto went to put on one of Itachi's sweater. It was a little big. When he came back into the room, Itachi was sitting up but was completely out of it.

"Itachi," called Naruto to see if his boyfriend will answer. Itachi glanced upwards and froze. Naruto was wearing one of his sweaters; it was a custom made sweater with the Uchiha symbol on the front. It stopped mid-thigh and hunged off his shoulders. Naruto could see a pink hue across Itachi face but he couldn't whether it from what he was wearing or from the fever. Naruto got an idea, slowly crawled towards Itachi until their lips were inches apart.

"Good Morning Itachi," Naruto lips brushed against Itachi; he wanted to take him here and now, however; his fever was keeping restricted. Itachi now knew that it was useless. Naruto went in for a kiss but Itachi knows he has little self control, he kissed Naruto head instead. _**I think I like him like this way. It's nice to be in control of the sexual torture for once...well again. Oh this is going to be fun. **_Naruto mentally laughed at his lover's reaction. Itachi tried to leave only to have Naruto push him back towards the headboard and straddle his waist.

"And where do you you're going," Naruto demanded.

"To the living room," Itachi said as he tried again to move but failed for Naruto pinned Itachi's arms against the headboard. At this point Itachi was turned on; he really wished that this fever was gone.

"Oh no you don't. You are to remain in bed until you can walk without becoming dizzy," Naruto place his hand against Itachi forehead, "you're still warm. So in bed you will stay."

"I hate not being able to anything," Itachi complained as he folded his arms like a child throwing a tantrum. Naruto laughed at his boyfriend behavior and left to make breakfast. Itachi decided to return to his pillow and rest knowing Naruto won't let him leave.

* * *

***Outside the window***

"You haven't change Naruto," the man outside the window said, "Still beautiful as ever, every inch of you belongs to me." The stranger was 6"0 with hair as black as the night sky. His eyes glowed a red that radiated in the pure darkness. His grin was compared to those of psychopath combine with a murder. He stares at the window, watching his pet. He gave Naruto his little taste of freedom, but now it was time to bring him back from his world of happiness. He planned to take Naruto either willingly or by force.

*evil laugh* "Enjoy you're time pet, your real master will come for you very soon. I think you had enough of the good life; I will have back in my grasp, Naruto."

The man laughed as he walked away from the window. His evil intentions will go through without no complications. Naruto had no clue that his life was about to turn upside down, just like when he was younger. The stranger was the devil himself; he didn't care who or what he cause harm to, as long as he gets what he wants. And he wanted was Naruto, back in his control. All he had to do was catch Naruto alone, and from there his little pet will be home and broken again.


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Over the few days, Sakura condition has improved and she was able to return home with her family. Itachi has also improve over the next few days. He will still get dizzy every now and then, but he was able to finally come out the bedroom. Naruto was sitting in the living room making breakfast, since no Itachi can eat solid foods; Itachi was in the room resting. As he finish flipping pancakes the doorbell rings. He dust his hands before heading towards the door.

"Naruto! Open the door it's freezing out here," Deidara whined. Naruto chuckled at his friend behavior. As soon he open the door, he was greeted by a nice but clod hug. He return the sweet affection and let Deidara and Sasuke pass by to hang their coats.

"About time, I though you may have forgot how to opens doors," Sasuke stated as he went stand next to Deidara.

"And I thought you would've forgot on how to be a asshole. But you can't forget something you are," Naruto smirked at the reaction Sasuke gave him. The two were now glaring at each other, Sasuke had to give it to him, Naruto been around Itachi so long, that his glare is similar to Sasuke's.

"Dobe..."

"Teme..."

"Idiot...

"Bastard..."

At this point the boys were shouting insult across the room. Deidara sighed at the childish behavior as he shook head with disappointment. With all the chaos going on no one saw Itachi enter the living room.

"What's with all the commotion," everyone turns their head to see Itachi standing in the hallway. A pink hue came across Naruto for Itachi walked in with no shirt, only sweat pants. His hair was down, which is rare, pass his shoulder. His face was still flushed from a slight fever and he was slightly panting.

"It's nice you came to see me little brother," Itachi said as he walked to sit next to Naruto.

"How are you feeling," the concerned lover asked.

"I'm fine kitsune,"Itachi said with a kiss upon Naruto lips. Sasuke gagged at the lovey scene between his brother and Naruto, only to have Deidara to wack him against the head for being rude. Naruto laughed at the teme's behavior. The four of the hangout since Itachi still couldn't go out into the bitter cold.

* * *

***Three hours later*  
**

The four were sitting down drinking Naruto's special hot chocolate. A nice steaming cup of cocoa with whip cream topped with shred of chocolate and two cinnamon sticks. Deidara decided to pop in a movie while Itachi and Sasuke teased each other like any other sibling rivalry. About 10 minutes into the movie the phone rings. Naruto went to answer phone while Itachi paused waiting for his fox to returned.

"Hello," Naruto said with his cocoa in both hands.

"Hello Naruto," the cup crashed to the ground , alerting everyone in the room. The three heads toward Naruto only to see in shaken like a leaf, "It's so nice to hear your voice again."

"H-H-How did you get this number," Naruto words shook with fear as the other three eyes fill with concerned.

"You didn't think I wiould let you go that easily," the stranger voice full of venom made Naruto turn pale, "You and the others seem to be having fun."

Naruto pushed pass Itachi and Deidara to looked out the window. He was in full panic mode, he couldn't see anyone looking into the house. "Where are you?" Naruto was completely frighten, he knew what this man was capable of; he knew that _he_ won't stop.

"In due time Naruto, you and I will see each other sooner than you think."

Naruto slid down the wall, his eyes streaming tears. Deidara ran to comfort Naruto and tried to get some answers.

* * *

***Outside***

_**It's so nice to see you Naruto. I can't believe I actually miss your tears of pain. I will have you back in my clutches, and from there I will trained you to only have one master. So enjoy your time with Itachi and the others, because soon, there will no one to help you this time. I won't let you escape again.**_

* * *

Naruto was having a nervous breakdown. Deidara stared into Naruto eyes and gasped at what he saw. He could see emotions of pain, fear, sadness; emotions he haven't seen in a long time.

"Guys listen," Deidara said as Naruto started to have flashbacks. He was mumbling a phrase but faintly for the others couldn't understand. He was in a total different dimension and it was scaring Itachi. He's never seen this level of distraught in Naruto neither have Deidara. Sasuke went to called Garra and the other to make their way towards Itachi place. About 1o minutes, Garra and Kiba made it with their lovers with them. Garra and Kiba had no time to asked question when they heard soft whimpering.

"What happened," Garra growled as he turned to the Uchiha brothers while Kiba with Deidara. Itachi explained what happen to catch up Garra and the other.

"Naruto," Itachi called out as he reached out to Naruto only to receive a blood curling scream. The scream of pure terror and pain stunned the entire house. At this ponit, Naruto was in the middle of a mental breakdown as the others watched in fear

"Please stop! I'll be good, I promise. Naru-chan obeys master. Naru-chan loves master." Naruto repeated the phrase. Deidara eyes widen, he knew exactly Naruto was on the phone with.

"Stop," Deidara yelled as Sasuke tried to touch him, "He doesn't know who we are. He thinks we're **him**," Deidara laced with venom. Deidara made a quick move and grabbed Naruto. Naruto panic thinking it was **him**. He desperately tries to get away, but Deidara's grip tighten as Naruto screamed for dear life.

"Naruto listen to me," as Deidara reposition Nartuo so he was face to chest," he's not here. Do you hear me Naruto? I won't let him hurt you, not again Naruto," tears fell from Deidara's eyes as flashbacks of the bruises and scars appeared in his mind. "I won't let anything happened to you this time, I swear." Naruto relaxed when he realize that it was Deidara who was holding him. He cried into Deidara chest, wishing for someone to release him from his never ending nightmare.


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the story. Also along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

**Itachi POV**

I couldn't reach him; he doesn't hear me at all. Naruto, my beloved, I'm sorry you have to suffer like this. I sat there in complete horror, and stared into his eyes; eyes that were now clouded with fear and pain. Being the boyfriend, you'll think that your suppose to protect those you love, right? But he flinched when I came near him; that reaction towards me, was like a knife to the heart. My kitsune, my lover, my pride and joy, was traumatized beyond repair, and I couldn't do anything to help.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke escorted Gaara and Kiba to the living room while their boyfriends stayed behind to watch Naruto. Tears fell from Deidara's eyes as flashback of Naruto's bruise body came to mind. Neji help Naruto to his feet; however, Naruto was anything but stable. Since he's standing, he was trembling from head to toe as he walked to the couch.

"Itachi...Itachi," Naruto repeatedly cried, needing comfort from his lover. Itachi ran to Naruto and held him as if his life depended on it; as if he was his last gasp of air. The others were silent, no one dared to speak.

"What the hell just happen? I need to know what just happened -"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE," Itachi words laced with venom and anger for Sasuke isn't considering Naruto's feelings at all at this point. Naruto was shaking just from hearing the bastard's voice and the last thing Itachi wanted Naruto to do is remember the asshole.

"Itachi. I know that you're upset about what you saw, we all are, but I can't help if we don't know what's going on," Sasuke answered calmly knowing that his brother was in killing mode right now. To witness the one person he knew that never back down from anyone, could be easily broken. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't in his right state of mind; he was concerned for Naruto's well-being.

"So can you explain to us what's going on?" Itachi met Naruto eyes, Naruto knew it was his choice whether he wanted everyone to know or not.

"His name is Madara," Naruto choked on his words, " and he's...well...let's just say he wasn't the world's number one dad. He had everyone fooled so well, including me. I thought for the first time in my life that there was someone who cares about me, but I was wrong. He was nothing but a abusive drunk; he would beat until I lose consciousness. It was like that for at least a year; however, beaten me didn't satisfy him anymore," tears rolled down Naruto cheeks as he continued, "He started to sexually abuse me, every night. Him being drunk made the pain unbearable; sometime I hope that I'll blackout. Do you know what it's like to be beaten and rape for four years? I thought that no one would come and save me, until I meet Itachi. He save me from my darkness; he kept me from committing suicide."

Neji turned to see tears in Gaara eyes; Gaara hugged Naruto. Naruto smiled at his friend, for Gaara know the loneliness, he knew the darkness. He knows what it's like to be trapped and waiting for someone to come and save you. Naruto patted the top of Gaara head, telling him that he'll be fine, but deep down inside, Naruto knew those words were a lie.

* * *

***Two weeks later***

Days have passed and everyone were back to their regular school schedule. Itachi made sure that Naruto was okay whenever he got the chance. However, Naruto all ways felt if he was being watch. Naruto was running late for third period; he left his books in his locker. As he went to retrieve them, he was suddenly pinned against the lockers.

"Hello Naruto," Naruto froze for he knew that voice, "Happy to see me," Madara turned Naruto so he could those eyes; he quickly covered Naruto mouth, "Now now, we can't alert the entire school." Madara licked down Naruto's neck, enjoying the distress in his pet's eyes. Naruto panic, he needed to get away, he manages to knee Madara, giving him the chance to escape. He ran as fast as he could, not caring where as long as he got away. He ran straight into third period classroom, falling to face drawing everyone attention. Sasuke could see Naruto trembling as if he saw the devil himself.

"Naruto what happened," Sasuke asked as he pull Naruto towards him.

"Sas...uke...h-he...m-m-," Naruto tried to speak but paralyzed by fear.

"Naruto answer me!"

Naruto unleashed a waterfall of tears, "Sasuke...he's here in the school."

Neji and Sasuke immediately ran to the last spot Naruto encountered Madara. Naruto stayed close not wanting to be alone.

**Ring...Ring. Ring...Ring.**

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Itachi, it's Neji. Madara's here in the school."

Itachi eyes filled with fear as he dashed out the principal's door, heading straight for Naruto, hoping that he was okay. Itachi arrived to see Sasuke checking empty classrooms; he wanted to make sure that Madara left the school premisses and not just hiding.

"Sasuke where's Naruto," Itachi asked with urgency.

"He's in room 204-"

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!" Itachi words full of vexation for he couldn't believe that his younger brother will do something so vacuous.

"Itachi calm down, I know how much Naruto means to you, everyone does; I left him with Neji while I check the classrooms," Sasuke said trying to keep his brother composer.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Itachi ran straight for room 204, leaving his brother with a smile upon his face. Itachi opened the door to room 204, to see Neji comforting Naruto. Naruto rose his eyes to see his protector; he stretched his arms begging Itachi to hold him. A sad smile appeared on Itachi's face for he did what his lover asked. Once Neji saw that Naruto was fine he went to check the school with Sasuke.

"Come on, we're going home. It's not safe here," Itachi said as he lead Naruto to the car thinking it would be safer there, but Madara planned everything.

* * *

_**Enjoy the ride little pest, I left a special treat for you back at home. I plan to break you, even it means crushing those precious to you one by one.  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Itachi and Naruto ride home was anything but peaceful; the tension around them was almost suffocating. Naruto glanced out the passenger window the entire ride, not wanting to discuss what happen in the school. Naruto kept his emotion to himself; his torment was driving him insane. He felt that Madara hands were around his throat, cutting off any air supply available. The two arrived to house only to see the door open. Itachi immediately exits the car with Naruto right on his trail. Itachi holds out his arms to keep Naruto from entering the home.

"Is that smoke?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto brushes passed Itachi to enter the home; however, his vision was cloudy for all he could see is black smoke. Itachi enters with his arm covering his mouth and nose, avoiding to inhale too much smoke. Their eyes adjust to the light, Naruto was devastated at what he saw. The picture of him and his friends, blazing; pictures frames of him and Itachi, broken; gifts from Tsunade, destroyed. Naruto coughed violently, his chest was burning but he couldn't leave, not yet. He heads up stairs for most of the smoke was from there. The bedroom door was scorching, he opens the door to find the room set a blaze. Itachi manages to accompany Naruto, Itachi stares in disbelief; in the distance, sirens could be heard. The house begins to crumble, Naruto and Itachi began to escape the house.

"Ahh," Naruto screamed as the floor collapsed from under his feet, "Itachi!"

"Shit!" Itachi grabs Naruto hand as the floor plunges to the lower levels of the house, pulling him up to sturdy grounds. The two make a ran for the door; however, the support beams collapses, barricading the exit.

Naruto coughs violently, "Itachi, my chest hurts."

_**Dammit **_ Itachi mentally swore, they needed to find an exit and fast. Naruto vision began to blur; his movements lessen. Itachi could see that Naruto was close to slipping to unconsciousness. Itachi spots a open window, he tugs Naruto to the exit. Naruto manages to climb out the window but collapses. The firefighters and paramedics arrived to put out the flames. The paramedics check Itachi, but Itachi refuses, he couldn't see Naruto.

"Where's Naruto," Itachi panic for Naruto was no where to be found. He finally spots Naruto with paramedics.

"He's not breathing, start CPR immediately..." Itachi world freezes. _**He's not breathing. No h..h..he can't be. **_The paramedics continue CPR but it failed.

"Still no pulse," the doctor shout, "We need a defibrillator out here now!" The undo Naruto shirt as the nurses prepare the defibrillator and Naruto. "You're ready sir."

"1,2,3 Clear," the monitor shows a flat line, not a even heart beat, "Stay with me kid. 1,2,3 Clear." The second try, no sign of life. Tears fell from Itachi eyes, the love of his life was slipping further and further away. "Come on son. 1,2,3 Clear."

"We got a pulse," the nurse shouted, "but it weak, he needs to get to a hospital now." Itachi was relieve, he boarded the ambulance with his lover, however, Naruto still hasn't awaken.

* * *

***At the Hospital*  
**

Itachi manages to call Tsunade and explain to her what happen; Tsunade called everyone else and headed for the hospital. The first people to arrive were Deidara and Sasuke; the two stare in disbelief at the state Naruto was in. There were different machines attached to him; one an I.V and the other was a heart monitor; there was a tube inserted through his mouth; his ankle was bandage, along his hand from the burns. Deidara left the room, not wanting to see Naruto in that state. Next to arrive were Neji and Gaara, they too experience the same reaction as Sasuke and Deidara. Last was Tsunade, Itachi decides to leave the room, giving her time alone. Tsunade walks over to Itachi with a sad smile.

"Naruto..." she bend down next to Naruto and weeps next t her grandson. Her heart was breaking at the sight of her grandson in the bed. someone so full of energy and life, lie silent in front of her. Outside the door, Deidara and Gaara were no better; the two comfort each other while Sasuke talk to the others.

"Itachi what happen," Sasuke interrogated.

"The bastard manage to get to us outside of school. That fucking asshole set our home on fire. Everything was fine until we looked inside; valuables set a blaze; pictures of friends and family gone, destroyed, demolish. Naruto inhale excessive amounts of the smoke; he said that his chest was burning, I had to find a exit. Before I knew, the floor fell from under him, I manage to grab him in time, but he sprained his ankle. The front door was block by one of the support beams, so we went through the window," Itachi bows his head, his hair shielding his eyes from his brother, "When we made outside, the ambulance have arrived. The paramedics came to treat me but I didn't see Naruto. When I found him, the first thing I hear is **'He's not breathing'**." Itachi lefts his head, Sasuke eyes widen to see his brother crying. His brother never cried, ever and yet, here he was shedding tears. "I thought he was dead, that he I'll never get to see him again. And now he's here laying in the FUCKING hospital. I love Naruto with every being of my body, I don't know what I'll do if I lost him."

Saskue approaches slowly, never have he seen his brother this way. Sasuke saw Itachi in a composed, serene matter, but the first time, his guard was down.

"There's no way that you are the Itachi Uchiha, I know," Itachi was stunned, was his brother, the who claims that he hates him, trying to comfort him?

"Are you trying to comfort me?"

"It's a one time thing, don't get use to it," Sasuke said as a pink hue appeared across his face.

Itachi smile on the inside, glad that his brother was comforting him. "So my little brother do love me and to think all this time you hated me." Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair; his brother face turning red or embarrassment. Itachi went back into Naruto's room were he sat next to Tsunade.

"Awe, Sasuke loves his big brother," Neji teased as Sasuke approach Deidara and Gaara.

"**Not One word to ANYONE or you are dead," **Sasuke warned as he and Deidara enter the room. Neji just laughed as Gaara came next to him and waited for the doctor to retruned

* * *

_**One down, two more to go. I hope you're enjoying the show Itachi, because next one you won't be there.  
**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter on "Private Academy." I been busy with senior plans and organizing plans for a prom dress, hair stylist, and plans for my birthday. April 22, I will be 18! Anyway here's Chapter 33 and I appreciate all the reviews and comments. Keep it up!**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the songs. Sasuke/Deidara will appear later in the along the story, I will switch from third person to first person. so sorry if the story is confusing.**

"talking"

_**thoughts**_

_lyrics_

* * *

**Itachi P.O.V**

I sat there, with Tsunade and the others, waiting for the doctor to return with Naruto's results. Sasuke with Deidara, holding him as he continue to cry over Naruto's condition, as for me, I became full of rage and anger. Mostly at myself for not protecting him like I should've. Why? The same question I repeated to myself; the question that haunts me as I sit here. Why not me? Why Naruto? That question I ask when I first met Naruto. Someone so beautiful and kind, trapped in a world of darkness; the source of light was those who cares so much about him. I can see Tsunade weep silently to herself. Eventually, reality became too much for her, for she steps out the room and sits in the hallway. No longer having the will power to stare at her grandson in his condition.

**Normal P.O.V**

No one dared to say a word, the oppression of the sorrow, filled the air. Minutes later, the doctor enters the room; everyone gets to their feet. hoping for good news on the friend's condition.

"Doctor Kiyoko," Tsunade called as she enters the room again. The smiles, Tsunde eyes lit up with joy, she hugs the doctor, thankful that there's nothing serious with Naruto. The others confuse with the behavior of the grandmother.

"Naruto is going to be fine, however, he does have sever Carbon Monoxide Poisoning; the tube is cleaning out his lungs. Unfortunately, whether he wakes up or not is completely up to him. The sever inhaling has put him in a coma," the doctor could see the sorrow upon the face of the patient friends, especially the lover and grandmother. Itachi couldn't do anything but hold Naruto's hand, hoping for a miracle and that he'll wake up soon.

"Thank you doctor," the doctor exits the room, she turns back one more time as she watches the friends and family gather around the blonde. She sighs as she walks out the room, knowing that this was the worst part of her job. Tsunade and the others stayed until visiting hours were over. One by one they left, leaving no one other than Itachi. The night sky has fallen, there's no noise; an eerie silence. Silence that tortured Itachi; not to hear Naruto laughter was true torture. The doctor from before enters and sees that the boyfriend was still present.

"Would you like a pillow and blanket," Itachi raise his head to see Dr. Kiyoko leaning against the door frame.

"No thank you," Itachi said as his eyes refocus on Naruto. The Kiyoko smiles and enters the room.

" ..."

"Itachi is fine, thank you."

"Itachi, I'm going to do my best to make sure that Naruto's okay," she goes to check Naruto's vitals, making no complications occur in his state. She then leaves for a few minute sand returns with a blanket in her hand. Itachi accepted the blanket and watch the doctor exit the room; he turns to a clock and realizes that it's very late. He finally turns out the light and heads to the sofa in the room.

"Goodnight Naruto," Itachi said as he lays down, hoping that he can sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sasuke and the others would come and watch over Naruto while Itachi go house shopping. Deidara was sitting next to Naruto, brushing the bangs out his face. Sasuke was against the wall, staring at the state of the dobe; it was weird not hearing any smart-ass commits from the loud mouth idiot.

"Deidara," Sasuke call. Deidara turns to see the concern on his boyfriend's face. Deidara's smiles and walks over. He give Sasuke a chaste kiss on the lips."Look, we've been here since early this morning. Let's go down and grab something to eat." Deidara knew that Sasuke was right, but as he looks Naruto, he started to reject the idea of leaving him. "I promise that we'll be back soon." Deidara hesitated before agreeing with his lover. The heads to the cafe while a nurse enters to check over the patient's stasis.

_*Dream*_

_"Itachi! Itachi!" Naruto wonders down a dark hall; no windows, no doors. "Deidara! Sasuke!" Naruto calls, hoping that someone would answer, "Jii-chan!" Naruto continues down the corridor until he sees a light. Naruto runs towards the pulsing light, thinking it was a exit. As he passes through, he enters a room he's not familiar with. The ceiling was very high and the floors was covered in some liquid. Naruto bends over and touches the strange substances. He heart drops once he realizes it's blood. He panics and runs from the room, but as he runs, the floor turns to blood. He reaches for a door and pulls himself out; as he opens the door, Naruto hears splashing in the distance, growing closer. He looks back and see a wave of blood heading his way. He desperately tries to open the door, the wave closing in on him. He manages to unlock the door, and with only seconds he slams the door shut. He slowly backs away from the door, when a beam of light illuminate the room. Naruto notices that is was their home. There were no flames, no damage, nothing destroyed.  
_

_"Naruto..." Naruto turns to see Itachi, arms wide open to accept the embrace of his lover. Naruto runs to his lover, happy that he feels protected again. _

_"Itachi...I'm scared," Naruto replies as he holds Itachi tighter. Itachi laughed as the behavior, but Naruto listen as the laugh became more dark. "Itachi?" Naruto begins to hear crackling sounds; he open his eyes to see the house set blaze. He look to Itachi and pales at what he sees; it was Madara. Naruto shoves Madara away running down the corridor. The ground begins to shake; Naruto's thrown off balance by the force. The ground collapses, falling into a black void..._

_*Reality*_

"Doctor Kiyoko! Come quickly!" Kiyoko's hears a nurse panicking. Kiyoko enters the room and sees it's Naruto; his heart monitor was off the chart and his body having spasms. Sasuke and Deidara return to see several doctors and nurses outside the door.

"Naruto!" Deidara scream; doctors push the two out the room, closing the door. They watch as nurses Snear Naruto as his body continues to jerk around.

"What the hell happen," Kiyoko yells at the nurse who was staying out of the way.

"I-I-I don't know...I came to check his vitals and i saw that he started to sweat really bad and I went to check over him, his eyes movements were irregular...a-a-and then this."

Kiyoko turns back to Naruto, thinking about the options that could bring back under control. Deidara watched anxiously while Sasuke called Itachi, telling him to get to the hospital asap. Sasuke mind was racing on the scene before him, and Deidara was regretting leaving his young friend. Itachi hurried to the hospital, not being to far from it. As he enters he can hear doctors shouting and his brother holding Deidara.

_*Dream*_

_...Naruto was surround by flames and black smoke; his lungs burning, as he tries to breathe. Naruto navigates his way through the smoke filled house til he stumbles pass another room set a flames. His hand covered his mouth for he could see his friends, being burned alive. The smell of burning flesh, made him sick to his stomach. The screams of his friends piercing his ears. Naruto falls down to his knees as he cries at the sight before him. A hand emerges from the smoke and grabs him; he scream when he sees it's Deidara; he entire body burned. _

_"DEIDARAAAA!"_

_*Reality*_

Itachi arrives at the hospital; he can see his brother hold Deidara as he cries violently. Itachi walks to the door, only to have Kiyoko stops him from entering.

"What the hell happening to Naruto," Itachi screams, his voice laced with venom.

"Look...I need you and your friends to stay out the way for now..."

" ! The seizure has stop, but we have a bigger problem," Kiyoko and Itachi push pass the nurse as they Naruto; his eyes were open, but his not responsive. Kiyoko saw his heart rate was dropping rapidly, before they knew it was flat line.

_*Dream*_

_"Is...this...real. I-I-It c-c-cant be. Please wake up. Someone please wake me up!"_

_*Reality*_

"Start CPR now and get me 10mm of Epinephrine stat!" The nurses scramble as they did what was told. The nurses immediately begin CPR while the other receive the medication. "Itachi I want you to stand next to Naruto." Itachi did want his was told and held his lover hand. The nurse returned with the needle; Kiyoko uncapped the drug hoping that this will work. "Stay with me kid," Kiyoko injected the drug directly into Naruto's heart. Within several nerve wrecking seconds Naruto rose from the bed as if daisies popping from the ground. He was breathing heavily as the drug raced through his veins; he snatches the needle out his chest and turns to see Itachi. He grabs Itachi, wrapping his arms around his lover as if it was his last.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone! Been an while hasn't it. Sorry but done the last chapter my entire writing life has been out on hold and since working I have not find the time to sit and write the next chapter. But don't worry, I promise to continue the sorry with and unforgettable ending that will leave you in tears. And believe me when I say someone's going to regret messing with the Uchihas.**


End file.
